The Captain's Daughter
by Princess Ani
Summary: She was a nameless orphan until the Captain of the 13th Division adopted her and gave her an identity. She looks to the future, unaware that her past is following in the form of Kuchiki Byakuya.
1. Prologue

My first time writing a Bleach story, please be kind!

Hope you like it!

 **Author's note: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

* * *

"Get back here you goddamn brat!"

Small feet pounded on the dirt road in the 78th Rukongai District leaving a trail of dust behind. A foul-mouthed, dirty merchant continued to yell obscenities at the little thief who had swiped water and fruit from his stand. He assumed it was a child by their stature, but they had a beige cloth wrapped around their head and face so that it was impossible to see any discernible features.

 _That little punk is so fast!_ He thought giving chase to the assailant, however he could not keep up and fell to his knees cursing the criminal, shouting violently that he would get their head on a spike the next time he saw them.

Turning back, silver eyes twinkled with mirth at the man's misfortunes.

The thief rounded a corner narrowly avoiding a passing horse and skidded to a halt in front of a dark alleyway. Smirking, the bandit whistled a low tune and from the shadows the forms of small children appeared.

"Ah, Onee-san is back!"

A crowd of ragged adolescents began to form around the masked assailant, eagerly pulling on their black kimono. Silently, the anonymous person distributed the goods they had stolen amongst the begging children. They thanked their savior and offered for them to stay in their shoddy residences. Shaking their head, the wrapped liberator just departed with a three-finger salute before speeding off again down the seemingly empty road past the alleyway.

Suddenly, a fierce pressure erupted around the black clothed thief causing them to fall to their knees.

 _This spiritual pressure, it's suffocating!_

Unable to remain upright they fell prostrate in the dirt shivering from head to toe.

"So... this is the little troublemaker we've been hearing so much about."

"I didn't believe it when they said it was just a child."

The so-called child could barely lift its head looking at the owner of the voices standing in front of them. Silver eyes widened in fright.

 _Shinigami..._

Standing with complete and utter ease were two Shinigami dressed in the traditional black shihakushō. One was a man who had spiky brown hair and aqua green eyes graced with long eyelashes, the other was a beautiful woman with dark, midnight hair tied back. They stood over the young child with apprehensive expressions on their faces.

"I don't see why they would need a 3rd seat officer to handle this." The man said exasperatedly frowning down at dirtied thief.

"I'm sure Captain has his reasons, Kaien."

 _Hm, I don't sense any spiritual pressure coming from this kid,_ Kaien thought eyeing the silver eyes barely visible through the beige head wrap _, but their moves are far too quick for an ordinary soul._

"Miyako," He said, "Let's take the kid in for questioning."

"Hai, Kaien." The woman named Miyako agreed beginning to approach the unknown assailant laying prone in the ground.

Finally finding feeling in their body, the child countered in a very young, feminine voice, "Like hell you will."

In a flurry of movement the girl was off, sprinting towards God knows where just as long as she got away from those Shinigami.

 _Not good, not good! At this rate if they catch I'll be executed! I think I can outrun them, I just need to-_

"You're starting to be a pain in the ass, kid."

"Ah!" She screamed hearing the man's voice right next to her ear. Flailing the child tripped in shock and tumbled toward a building slamming into it hard. She felt her head smack against the wall and darkness creep at the edge of her vision. Before she passed out, she saw the two Shinigami bearing over her...

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly, the girl saw a bright white light above her, illuminating her senses. She glanced around furtively and saw that she was in a plain room with one doorway and two windows. Turning her head gingerly she felt a dull throb at the back of her head, reaching back she gently touched the bandages wrapping her head. She then realized her head wrap was no longer on her head, but strategically placed so that her face was still covered.

"Finally awake, I see?" A gentle voice drifted in the air.

The girl whipped her head around, instantly regretting the movement feeling her head scream in pain. She groaned clutching her head covering half her face and looking at the man who spoke with one silver eye. He had snow white hair reaching his lower back, and his face looked young but wracked with sickness. He coughed softly into his hand. She knew that man.

 _Captain J_ _ūshir_ _ō Ukitake..._

"Don't move too much. You had a pretty bad fall there."

The child regarded the man silently turning away from him and staring at the bright ceiling.

"Captain Jūshirō Ukitake... Where am I?" She asked quietly glaring into the light, fearing the answer.

"Ah, you recognize me! Very good... Well, you should know then that you're in the Seireitei." He responded smiling slightly.

Her eyes widened in shock.

 _Dammit! That's where the 13 Court Guard Squads reside... Aw, man I'm in huge trouble..._

"Let me go." She pleaded, suddenly finding fear gripping her heart. All she ever wanted to do was provide for the less fortunate, even if that meant stealing and looting. She felt bad for those who didn't have the strength themselves to sustain life or live comfortably. While she herself was also in the same living conditions, she had the power to do something about it thanks to her swift speed.

"I'm sorry," He replied solemnly, "I can't do that right now. However, I think we could come to some agreement if you answer a few questions for me."

"Hmph." Came her staunch reply.

"Your punishment will be less severe if you cooperate, you know."

Deliberating her options the girl realized that she was utterly alone in a foreign place surrounded by powerful Shinigami. There was no other choice.

"Fine... What do you want to know?" She gave in, closing her eyes for a brief moment then turning to stare at the deceptively young man who sat across from her.

"First, what's your name, child?"

She frowned, "Why does that matter? Shouldn't you be asking about who I work with or work for?"

He laughed, coughing slightly, "No, no, I know enough that you don't work for others. In fact, I know much about how you operate however we have no data concerning who you are and where you come from. _That_ is what I would like to know."

Ukitake watched the range of emotions flit pass the girl's eyes. Surprise. Anger. Defeat.

When Kaien and Miyako had brought the unconscious assailant to him, he immediately contacted Captain Unohana to assist in treating the thief's wounds. They unwrapped their bloodied head wrap, but Ukitake insisted on keeping their face covered saying that he wanted the culprit to reveal themselves of their own free will. They were surprised to find that the troublemaker was a girl, from Kaien's recount of the capture, contradicting the reports that the terrorizing thief of the 78th Rukongai district was male. The girl had snow-white skin, from what he could see from the exposed part of her face, and was wearing a black kimono that was definitely too big for her along with wearing a silver chain around her neck. When they removed her wrap, a mane of soft, chestnut hair burst out falling and tumbling to the floor.

He was surprised to find that she was continuously suppressing her _reiatsu_ which was probably why Kaien had believed she had no spiritual power. Ukitake debated on releasing the hidden spiritual pressure but decided against it hoping that when he interrogated the young girl she would inform him of how she was able to do it and why.

Before Miyako and Kaien had apprehended her, there were reports throughout the Seireitei of an unknown presence entering and leaving the sacred grounds, however no one was able to find them nor find the point of entry. The presence never stayed long, though, only remaining for ten minutes at a time. Ukitake believed that the girl they captured was the unknown culprit and he wanted to find out how she was able to enter the Seireitei so easily.

"I don't have a name," She she said honestly, "But I'm known as Onee-san."

"Older sister," Ukitake mused stroking his chin, "Well, that won't do."

"Huh?"

"You need a name." He said simply, smiling widely at her.

She looked at him oddly wondering if he was playing a practical joke on her. She knew that Captain Ukitake was a kind-hearted man, observing him during her occasional visits into the Seireitei. Often times she found herself being pulled toward the center of the Soul Society, slipping over the gate using a sealed scroll she had kept with her since her birth that offered her easy passage inside the 13 court guard squad residence. During these escapades she observed the Shinigami in their natural habitats and begun to form an understanding of each one. Her favorite past time was to sneak by the Captains and Lieutenants and watch them practice from the shadows of trees or buildings. She knew that they were on to her, but her perfect use of masking her _reiatsu_ made it difficult for them to catch her once they recognized her presence. By then she was a whisper in the wind, already making her way back to the 78th Rukongai District.

"You haven't even seen my face, yet you want to name me?" She shot back, a hint of anger lacing her words, "Why didn't you remove my wrap fully since I'm a criminal?"

Ukitake tilted his head and replied, "I imagine you wear that for a reason, it would be cruel of me to take something away from you that you did not give up willingly."

His simple answer hit home for the girl. Her silver eyes widened slightly then softened, the Captain could see that his suspicions were correct. The wrap meant more to her than others believed, he had hoped that his understanding of her anonymity would make the girl trust him more. From her relaxing body language and lessening suspicion in her eyes Ukitake believed he would be able to get through the girl and hopefully achieve his goal.

"I... appreciate that."

The squad 13 Captain smiled once more, "Of course. I'll think of a name for you, but for now how about you tell me more about you?"

"Um..."

"Tell me about your upbringing." Ukitake encouraged, "You also must have spiritual powers, I can feel your _reiatsu_ even though you mask it quite well.

She was surprised for a moment that he could feel her _reiatsu_ , however he _was_ a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads so it made perfect sense that he could sense it. She pondered for a moment wondering whether or not to divulge such sensitive information, but she knew she was resigned to her fate and would most likely be executed so it wouldn't mean a thing whether she told her story or not.

"I have lived in the 78th Rukongai District for almost 20 years. I had a family, but they abandoned me when I was a baby. I've lived on the streets for as long as I can remember. I discovered my spiritual powers early on, but I did not wish to burden others with it. So, I learned on my own how to suppress it."

"I have heard you are quite fast. How do you attain such speed without any spiritual powers?"

Shrugging, the girl replied, "I learned not to rely on it, since I had no formal training with my own powers I decided it would be best not to attempt to even use it. I developed speed through practice."

"Practice meaning sneaking in and out of the Seireitei?"

Ukitake watched as the girl's silver orbs glinted mischievously, "So, you knew it was me prowling about the Seireitei?"

The Captain leaned back and placed one hand behind his head and scratched, "Well, I didn't actually. Another Captain informed me and said one of their officers witnessed a little black blur speeding toward the west gate. It matched our records of reports that a little black-clothed villain was stealing from the merchants in the lower Rukongai districts. Your confession now proves your guilt."

"Tch," The girl flinched, "Did you just trick me into admitting that I was the one entering the Seireitei?"

Ukitake shook his head, "Not at all, it was not my intention. However, I am more curious on how you were able to slip past the barrier without any alarms being sounded. Only Captains and Lieutenants were able to feel your presence, and by the time they arrived you had vanished."

The girl felt a bit of pride swell in her chest, she was able to outmaneuver Captains.

"So, tell me, how _did_ you enter the Seireitei?"

 _There's no way in hell I'm telling him how-_

"Did this help you?" Ukitake produced her scroll from the sleeves of his billowing robe.

"Hey!" She yelled shooting to an upright position then falling back heavily as her vision spun at the sudden movement. "Give it back." She croaked cradling her now-throbbing head.

"I will," Ukitake said kindly, "As long as you can tell me how you happened upon this scroll."

"I don't know."

"You see, I don't believe that. You see this?" He pointed at the seal on the scroll, "This is the symbol of the Shihōin Clan. It's baffling how a street orphan in the 78th Rukongai District is in possession of an artifact as dangerous as this. At first, I thought you might be a member of the Shihōin Clan, but your features do not coincide with one from that clan."

"I truly don't know."

It was true, the girl had no idea how she came to own that scroll.

"Think," Ukitake said softly, "I'm sure you can remember how if you think."

The girl looked away from the kind Captain, wondering how she was going to get out of this one. She thought back as far as she could to the first memories she had...

 _It was raining._

 _The sky was dark and endless, the little girl with silver eyes stared helplessly beneath the shoddy shelter she had built from broken wood. Lightening and thunder littered the black expanse, causing the girl to squeak with fright. She wanted a safe place to hide and to feel warmth. The droplets of water was beginning to seep through her tatter kimono freezing and chilling the girl to her core._

 _And she was so hungry._

 _Her small hands gripped her stomach trying to alleviate the gnawing feeling._

 _A shadow suddenly fell over her as lightening flashed in the sky. She looked up and saw a figure holding their hand out._

 _"Keep this close to your heart and use it wisely. Seek refuge in the Seireitei if you need it."_

 _The voice was deep and masculine, she noticed from his silhouette that he had long hair and was quite tall. She saw that he had a servant holding an umbrella to block the icy water from dripping on his body._

 _In his hand was a scroll._

 _Her small fingers wrapped around it and brought it close to her face. There was a seal on it, she did not know what it stood for._

 _"Um-" Her small voice came out raspy as she looked back up to see the figure disappear. Finding hope in his words she began to train herself to be quicker so that she could test the scroll. She attempted to pass through the Seireitei and found herself on the other side of the gated inner circle as if the barrier had vanished. From then on, she thanked her savior and hoped one day she would find them..._

"A man..." She started, "A man gave me this scroll during the first few years of my life in the Rukongai District."

"Do you know what he looked like?"

She thought hard, "He had... long hair. And he had a servant. I think he was a noble."

Ukitake's eyes widened slightly, "A noble, you say? Very odd... I'd like to think he felt pity for an orphaned little girl, but..."

 _But giving a strange little girl a Shihōin scroll, no less a scroll that could be used against the 13 Court Guard Squads is unnerving...  
_

"Captain Ukitake?"

"Thank you for answering my questions," Ukitake recovered hearing the girl's hesitant call, "Now, in regards to you, there are two choices before you: you could go willingly to your death for the crimes you have committed..."

"... Or you can vow your loyalty to the Soul Society and train to become a Shinigami."

A beat past.

The girl had been thinking about her death and almost didn't hear the last part of Ukitake's decision.

"I'm sorry, what?!" The girl almost shouted losing control over her _reiatsu_ at the request for her to become a Shinigami. The Captain felt her spiritual pressure release suddenly from her outburst. She tried unsuccessfully to calm down, but she was still too surprised over the Captain's words and could see her white _reiatsu_ spilling out of her body.

Almost instantaneously the sliding _shōji_ doors burst open. Ukitake remained staring at her and called out, "Yes?"

"It's Kaien, sir! I felt a burst of spiritual pressure in here and I thought-"

"It's alright, Kaien, our little companion here just finally revealed her spiritual pressure, that's all."

The shell-shocked girl looked dumbly to the unfazed Captain to the annoying spiky haired Shinigami who had apprehended her earlier.

"Shall we take her to the detainment center?" Kaien questioned, shooting a furtive glare at the brown-haired girl.

"No, that is not necessary," Ukitake replied rising to his feet and walking toward his 3rd seat officer. He paused, turning his head he said, "Well? Which option would you prefer... Ukitake Mirai?"

"Captain!" Kaien exclaimed, "You're giving her your last name?!"

The girl's eyes widened at the name Captain Ukitake had bequeathed upon her.

 _Ukitake..._

 _Mirai...?_

 _The future..._

 _I must look forward..._

 _To my future..._

"If you were to accept, I would like to adopt you under my name, Mirai."

She looked into his kind eyes for a long moment, weighing his words and his astounding request to take her under his wings.

"But why?" She asked confusedly, her silver eyes clouded in shock, "Why would you want to take in a criminal?"

"I'm not sure," Ukitake confessed, grinning sheepishly at her, "I just think it would be a nice change to have a talented girl like you blossom into something surreal."

"Captain..." She whispered.

"And I think that you would need somewhere to call home during your training at the Academy, don't you think, Kaien?"

Kaien froze, "Uh-"

"I accept, Captain Ukitake." The young, silver eyed girl said strongly, "I vow my loyalty to you, your name, and the Soul Society."

Ukitake smiled, "Glad to hear it, Mirai-chan."

* * *

"Captain..."

"Yes, Kaien?"

"Do you think it's wise to allow a criminal to join the Academy? To be under your household? Moreover encouraging her to become a Shinigami? She was the intruder who entered the Seireitei countless times. Captain Yamamoto said-"

"I understand," Ukitake said swiftly looking straight ahead as he walked amiably down the 13th Divisions hallways, "I sense something about her. She has a strong heart, a willingness to protect and provide. True, she stole and breached our gates, but notice there was not one evil notion driving her actions."

"Captain?"

"She could have infiltrated the Seireitei, or worse bring in an army to destroy us. Yet... all she wanted was to watch and observe and learn. She desires to be a Shinigami. How can I deny a young girl the chance to prove herself?"

Kaien was at a loss for words.

"But Captain... adopting her?"

His Captain turned to him and smiled, "Have I strayed you wrong yet?"

"No... you haven't, Captain."

* * *

 _I can't believe it..._

 _I'm at the Shin'ō Academy...  
_

Before Mirai stood a tall, vast building with a glorious temple-like roof. Surrounding the main building were wider, shorter versions of it stretching out far and wide. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Never, in a million lifetimes, would she think she would be training to become... _a Shinigami._

She glanced down at her uniform and frowned at it. She wore the standard shihakushō with a deep red shitagi, a white kosode with red stripes down the sleeves, a red hakama, and socks with sandals. Mirai had never owned footwear before so the sandals felt odd on her feet. She preferred being barefoot because it made her feel faster when she ran. Looking around her she saw students quite older than herself casually entering the academy easily. She felt like she stood out. Her traditional beige wrap was now wrapped only around the lower half of her face rather than her whole head. Her rich, chestnut hair was tied in a taut plait running down her back. Students passed by looking at her oddly, some whispered behind their hands.

"Hey, see that new girl? I heard Captain Ukitake got her in without taking the entrance exam."

"Pfft what's that on her face, I bet she's ugly!"

"She must have a horrendous scar."

"I heard she's a street rat who committed countless crimes."

"Yeah, she's from the 78th Rukongai District!"

"Apparently, he adopted her!"

"That's just great, a sniveling brat that Captain Ukitake took pity on is in the Academy? Man their standards have lowered."

Mirai shut out the whispers, only focusing on the Academy before her. Holding her head high she marched forward, clenching her fists at her side.

 _I will become strong..._

 _In my own right, I will be strong..._

 _I finally have a name..._

 _I will show everyone that my name is strength..._

 _It is courage..._

 _It is..._

 _Ukitake... Mirai..._

* * *

 **WHEEEEEEE!**


	2. Years Later

So, the first chapter was a prologue, this is the REAL start of the story. It is in first-person perspective, I hardly ever write in first-person but I felt like giving it a shot. Hope you enjoy!

 **Author's note: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

* * *

 _So many years..._

 _So many years has passed since the day that I received my name...  
_

 _And now..._

"Ukitake-san!"

"Hm?"

Looking up from my paperwork, I hurriedly signed off on an urgent request for assistance in the Human World due to a Hollow infestation in Karakura Town. My eyelids felt tired, yet I opened them just enough to look alive as the two voices who called out to me slid into my office abruptly.

"You called for us?" They said in unison keeping their heads low to the ground as they knelt before me.

I blearily looked at my two 3rd seat officers, Sentarō and Kiyone.

"Here, Kiyone-chan," I handed the paper I had just signed to the orange-haired girl, "Give this to Rukia-chan."

Sentarō snatched the paper from my hand and held it gingerly in his own, "We will carry out this deed most righteously, Ukitake-san."

"Hey!" Kiyone snarled, "You better give that back Sentarō, Ukitake-san gave it to me!"

I could feel an impending migraine forming.

"Come and get it!" Sentarō taunted.

Twitching with annoyance I brought my hand up to shield my eyes from the scene before me.

Kiyone cried, "Why you-"

"Enough!" I finally bellowed, slapping my hand on my desk and glaring at them, "I don't care who takes the order, but get it done!"

"Eep!" Kiyone squealed snapping to her feet along with Sentarō, "We apologize, Ukitake-san!"

Sentarō bowed low before me as I rolled my eyes, "Just go."

In a cloud of dust they disappeared, relief washing over my tired eyes. I glanced out my open window and noticed how perfect the day was. The sky in the Soul Society was bright and blue, fluffy white clouds littered the never ending sky. I lowered the cloth mask that sat on the lower half of my face, bringing it around my neck so I could breathe in the sweet air. Days like these were always my favorite, so peaceful and calming.

I continued to ponder on my existence, on my luck on being where I am today. It was no secret amongst the Gotei 13 that I had risen quickly, graduating from the Shin'ō Academy in four years instead of six, and earning a seated position immediately upon graduation within the 13th Division of the Gotei. The rumors about my legitimacy and the whispers of my heritage waned as my years in service proved my worth.

I knew how it looked the moment Ukitake Jushiro had named me his heir, but he saw something in me that, even to this day, I have yet to see. Others saw me as the sad, pitied orphan that must have some disfigurement since I covered half my face. Yet... I grew strength from their words. I not only wanted to prove to myself, but to the man who gave me a name that I was worthy to carry on his legacy.

Upon my induction into the Gotei 13 I stayed deep within the 13th Division's barracks, I preferred to not associate my presence with the other Divisions because I feared that they would try to make me leave my Captain's squad. I knew everything I needed to know about the other 12 Divisions and their officers from my time sneaking into the Seireitei so long ago. I knew about the blood-lust of Zazraki Kenpachi, I've felt the healing presence of Retsuo Unohana, I've seen the drunken mishaps of Kyōraku Shunsui, but the one Captain that I've failed to observe, back then and even now, is the elusive Captain Kuchiki Byakuya...

 _Kuchiki Byakuya..._

To me, he was like a ghost, always talked about, but never seen. Of course, I don't help myself by staying cooped up in Squad 13's barracks, but of all the years I have been in the Seireitei, I have never even caught a glimpse of him. Not even when Kuchiki Rukia joined my squad. I expected, at some point, to see the powerful, head clan member visit his little sister, but not once did he step foot into the barracks. I've felt his spiritual pressure, that crushing, powerful pressure, but that's the only inkling I have that he even exists.

I quickly brought up the black cloth over my nose and adjusted it around my cheeks as I felt a presence approaching. Just as I was fidgeting with my favorite beige wrap that now sat as a scarf across my neck, my Captain and father appeared before me.

"Ah, Mirai-chan!" He exclaimed, his snow-white hair swaying from his shunpo, "I see you're taking up the Lieutenant responsibilities well?"

"Hai, father!" I replied with equal enthusiasm, smiling from beneath my mask feeling it crease my eyes, "Again, I appreciate the opportunity. I know it's not easy ever since we lost..."

I trailed off.

Shiba Kaien.

He became my Lieutenant upon my entrance into Squad 13, from then on I respected him highly above all others. He helped my father during the worst bouts of his sickness, offering to take much of the load off concerning my father's Captain duties. I promised him that I would follow him even to death if that was what was required of me because I owed him everything for making life easier for my father. I remember him patting my head after becoming the 9th seated officer after graduating and telling me he never thought the brat he apprehended would make it so far.

"It wasn't easy, but I think I made the right choice." My father said sadly. I regretted bringing up our fallen Lieutenant, but I could say nothing in response.

"I hear you are sending Rukia into the Human World." He said nonchalantly, "What possessed you to send her?"

I shrugged, "I thought she could use the distraction."

We both knew exactly what was the cause of distraction for our unseated officer.

"I think you made a wise choice."

"Thank you, Father."

He smiled at me, walking around my desk and enveloping me in a warm embrace.

"I am very proud of you, Mirai." He whispered into my ear.

I could feel a stinging in my eyes at his tender words. I clung to him fiercely burying my face into his _haori_ , "It's all thanks to you, Father."

My Captain chuckled, I could feel his strong body rumbling from the action, "Well, I guess you're right."

We both laughed as we broke the familial hug, I thought about what was bothering me earlier and said, "Father, why have I never seen Captain Kuchiki?"

"Captain Kuchiki?" He echoed cocking a thin black brow, "What made you think of him?"

I shrugged, "Nothing really, I was thinking about all the other Captains and realized that I have never personally met him."

"Considering you spend all your time here I'd think maybe if you ventured to the other Squads' barracks you may finally see him." My father commented looking out my window. He looked so serene and at peace, not minding the ailing sickness that wracked his body. I watched as he coughed lightly on the back of his hand, his face grimacing in acute pain. Instantly I was at his side with my hand behind his back.

"Father! I have some of your medicine here." I handed him a bottle from my desk drawer, "Please." I implored him to drink it.

"Ah, thank you." He tilted the contents of the tiny bottle into his mouth and swallowed.

"You really should be resting." I admonished putting the empty bottle on my desk, "I have some errands to run, please go back home and lie down."

"Hai, hai," My Captain mumbled, "You were much more fun before I made you a Lieutenant. You used to leave your mask down in my presence." I could hear the pout in his voice.

I glowered at my father, but it made me think on why I wore my mask in the first place. I had not shown my father my face during the first few years in his care, I was too used to wearing my beige wrap around my face and much too comfortable. When I graduated, however, I felt that my gift to him for giving me the chance to be a part of his Squad was to finally reveal myself to him. He told me at the time that he saw no reason as to why I should hide my face, but I responded that at first I hid it so that I wouldn't be recognized as a female since in the 78th Rukongai District it was very dangerous to be a young, orphaned girl, now, however, I continued to wear any sort of mask as a fashion statement.

"I really think you should start showing your face, Mirai-chan."

"The last time I went out without my mask, per _your_ request, Shunsui-baka wouldn't leave me alone."

My father narrowed his eyes at me, I felt myself cower slightly. He said in a low voice, "Stop calling Shunsui names, he is a Captain, Mirai."

I rolled my eyes, "You can't ask me not to make fun of him when he's always drinking sake and teasing his Lieutenant!"

"You still need to watch your tongue around others."

"Alright, alright," I put my hands up defensively, "I promise not to make fun of Shun-san, now I must go, Father. Please go back to bed."

I began to walk out my office hearing my father talk about how beautiful a day it was for a walk in the cherry blossom gardens.

* * *

After finishing my rounds going through Squad 13's barracks, I found myself wanting to go to the cherry blossom gardens. They were located quite far from our barracks, near the Kuchiki manor, and I was reluctant to make the trip, but the clear sky was beginning to wane and I didn't want to miss the first bloom of the season. Year after year I hoped the mysterious Captain Kuchiki would be present considering I discovered his passion for _sakura_ trees, but I never saw him. Not once.

Before departing, I went back to my room and decided to change out of my uniform. Standing before a floor-length mirror I surveyed myself before removing my robes. My chocolate-colored hair lightened considerably over the years and was now adorned with highlights of soft blonde. It was tied back in a loose braid snaking down my back and resting right above my tailbone. I liked the way my bangs fell over the sides of my face hanging loosely down to my chin, further shielding my face from view _._ Clipped onto the right side of my head was a long, tinkling hair-piece gifted to me by my father, he said that the female heirs of his clan would wear these to signify their aristocratic standing. I fingered it lightly, the brightly colored flowers trickling down the lengthy priceless metal touching below my chest. It was the only feminine item I willingly wore in honor of my father.

Like most other Shinigami, I donned the standard black and white shihakushō, however underneath I wore a skin-tight, black, sleeveless turtleneck shirt that had a connecting mask to it so that I may bring it up over my chin when needed. I liked leaving the front of my robes slightly open settling the silver chain I had worn since I was a child over my black undershirt. Beneath my shihakushō I donned black leggings that reached my ankles right below my socks. My zanpakutō sat on my back, the hilt and sheath were connected by a thick, purple strap with the Ukitake Clan symbol stamped proudly on the front. I removed the beige wrap that I now wore as a scarf and set it aside on my desk table, eyeing the folded cloth beside it.

My father must have placed it there, it was my Lieutenant badge. I picked it up tenderly, still amazed that I had made it so far. I used to dream about being a Shinigami, never even hoping that I would become strong enough to make to a Lieutenant position. It wasn't an easy road, though, it took decades for me to be where I am today.

"Lieutenant Ukitake..." I whispered to myself, grinning goofily as I heard the words leave my mouth.

I set down the badge and began to strip my shihakushō undoing the braid in my hair letting it fall in soft waves off my shoulders. I rummaged through my small closet and produced a simple, knee-length kimono adorned with black stars. It was my favorite kimono to wear, a gift given to me by my Father and Kaien after I became a 3rd Seat officer.

Slipping it on quickly I tied my black _obi_ loosely and slipped my zanpakutō on my shoulders adjusting the strap so that it lay snug against me. As I was about to leave I hurriedly slid off my sandals and removed my socks, whenever I was off-duty I traipsed around barefoot around the 13th Division's barracks.

"Ah..." I sighed contently feeling the smooth, wooden surface of the floor beneath my feet.

I looked out my window just above my bed, the sky was still beautifully blue, but I knew the afternoon sun would draw near. If I wanted to catch the _sakuras_ in bloom I would need to hurry. I fixed my wrap around my neck and adjusted the hair-piece before shunpoing out my room through my open window.

The warm, spring wind whipped my face as I deftly leapt from rooftop to rooftop in the Seireitei, I looked down to see some fellow Shinigami glance up feeling my _reiatsu_ but I was gone before they could even find me.

"Hey! Ukitake-san!" I heard a faint voice greet me as I blurred out of sight.

I continued to press forward, seeing the forest of _sakura_ trees approach quickly. Once I arrived, I leapt down to the outskirts of the garden and bowed slightly, I always felt the need to show respect to such beautiful sights. I felt no other presence in or around the garden so I slipped my mask down to breathe in the fragrance wafting in the air, it smelled heavenly.

"Sakura trees are so beautiful..." I murmured, stepping forward feeling the smooth blades of grass slip between my toes. I smiled as I drifted in between the trees touching the delicate flowers that had just opened to bloom. I saw a small _sakura_ flower open slowly to greet the world, I watched it in wide-eyed fascination. No matter how many times I would watch the _sakuras_ bloom it would never fail to mesmerize me.

I sat beneath one of the trees and languidly stretched my limbs out rubbing my bare soles against the soft grass. Paired with the _sakura_ scented air and the amiable warm weather I drifted to sleep quickly watching a pretty pink flower fall into my lap...

* * *

A flare of _reiatsu_ woke me from my nap, I snapped my eyes open and looked around. The bright sun had now shifted to a waning afternoon light, orange and yellow rays shooting through the _sakura_ garden.

"Ugh, I overslept." I muttered rubbing my eyes sighing tiredly.

Through my blurred eyesight I saw a figure standing before me a few meters away. I narrowed my eyes and saw that he was wearing a _haori_.

 _A Captain!_

I hurriedly got to my feet and bowed low keeping my eyes to the ground.

"I apologize for my untidiness, Captain, I fell asleep."

I heard no response as I continued to remain slanted, I chanced a glance up to see which Captain had stumbled upon me.

"You would do well to be on guard at all times... Lieutenant Ukitake." His deep voice murmured, whispering in the wind to my ears.

My silver eyes narrowed on the 3 _kensaiken_ adorning the top his raven black hair along with the other 2 attached to the right side. Around his neck was the famous _ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu,_ a silvery white windflower light silk scarf that only one person in the whole of Soul Society wore.

"Captain Kuchiki..." I breathed wide-eyed.

Of all my years of service, this was the first time I ever laid on eyes on the legendary Head of the Kuchiki clan.

His soft, long black hair drifted in the wind, his bangs hanging low across his forehead and falling over his perfect nose. He exuded confidence and class that I had never seen before, his entire being screamed his dominance over everything. My eyes trailed across his striking face, his piercing grey eyes watching me with equal interest. I noted that his shoulders were quite broad, broader than even my father's, and they looked very strong clothed in the typical captain's _haori._ Swathed on his hands were white gloves that further displayed his elegance. He was quite tall, definitely standing a good few heads over me considering I was barely taller than Rukia.

I have never seen a more handsome, beautiful man in my life.

"It is getting late, Lieutenant," I heard his deep baritone voice say to me, "You should head back to Squad 13 barracks unless you want to catch a cold."

"Uh, ah, yes, sir." I flustered feeling my face turn a deep shade of red. I bowed deeply once more and shunpoed out of the garden as quickly as possible.

* * *

"My Lord, was that not Ukitake Mirai?"

Byakuya stared at the spot the nervous Lieutenant had vacated underneath his favorite _sakura_ tree. His head servant and most loyal friend stood hunched over his cane watching his master with cataract-filled eyes, smiling toothily at him.

"Yes, it was." The Head of the Kuchiki Clan replied continuing to gaze at the spot.

"She looks different from the last time we saw her."

Cold, grey eyes broke its gaze at the tree and settled on the old servant who watched contently, "I thought I said to never bring that up, Nobuo-san."

"Ma, ma, Byakuya-sama, I just wanted to note that she has grown into a lovely young woman."

"Indeed..."

"It's hard to believe she's been in the Gotei 13 all these years and this is the first time you've seen her."

The wizened Nobuo looked at his stoic master levelly before continuing, "You've been avoiding her all this time, why show yourself now, my Lord?"

Byakuya did not answer, he looked up at the tree and watched the cherry blossoms sway in the early evening wind. Why indeed did he choose today to finally see the young girl he met so many years ago? Maybe it was the coming of spring, or the blooming of the _sakura_ blossoms, but when he felt her _reiatsu_ from his home he struggled whether or not to go to the garden as well. When he finally decided it was time to introduce himself to the Lieutenant of the 13th Division, he was surprised to find her fast asleep beneath his favorite _sakura_ tree.

When she awoke and surveyed him with her wide silver eyes, he felt as though someone else was staring at him. Someone from long ago...

He knew from his own lieutenant and other squad members of her prowess and strength, he was questioned often about recruiting her into his own squad when she graduated from the Academy. He firmly decided against it, saying that she would do better in her own father's Division. Years passed and he only caught whispers and gossip of the masked daughter of Captain Ukitake Jushirō, her quick rise to power within Squad 13.

He recalled hearing Abarai Renji telling the other Shinigami how she visited Captain Shunsui's Division with her father sans her infamous mask. Apparently when questioned about her appearance, the 8th Division members could only mumble and blush a bright shade of red. Byakuya became increasingly curious about the young Ukitake and found himself wondering more and more what the little girl he had saved so many years ago in the West 78th Rukongai District had become.

Seeing her in person now, Byakuya felt a number of emotions hitting him all at once, yet he retained his cool demeanor before the young woman. He was mesmerized by her beautiful silver eyes that were hooded in exhaustion, her caramel hair was in disarray, the soft waves thrown over her shoulders. The kimono she wore fit her beautifully, even though she was as covered as any lady should be he could tell that her small body was very strong.

But what struck him the most was the mask she had bunched up against her neck. He heard stories that she never went anywhere without her mask fitted perfectly around her face, but for the first time meeting her he realized she was mask-less. His charcoal eyes lay briefly on her parted pink lips, feeling a warmth settle in his chest. Her skin was pale as snow and looked as soft as silk. Her nose was petite and slightly turned upright giving her a more youthful look.

She was the most alluring, exquisite creature he had ever laid eyes on.

And she was an exact replica of _her_.

Waves upon waves of emotions shattered the Captain of Squad 6.

When he first met the now-named Mirai, she was an orphan on the streets of one of the worst districts in Rukongai. She was a frail, tiny girl living in shambles. His ever loyal retainer Nobuo had informed him that he received a report saying a child matching the description of a deceased, ancient clan member he had been searching for in vain. Immediately he sought out the girl, wondering if it was fate.

It was raining that night so many years ago. Her weakened _reiatsu_ lead the noble to a shoddy alleyway where a makeshift shelter stood precariously against the raging storm. A mousey child lay helpless, her brown hair tangled and dirtied. The moment she looked up at him, he felt his heart shatter.

It was as if he was thrown back one hundred years ago.

That face...

The face of the first person who enraptured his heart..

Before Hisana...

The person he thought he would never see again...

 _Tsuya..._

* * *

 **Ohohoho!**


	3. Fenikkusumirā

Enjoy! I'm having a ball with this story, so please, continue to read and review when possible! I love all my readers!

 **Author's note: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

* * *

I felt a fire burning in my lungs as I raced through the Seireitei back to Squad 13 barracks. I had never moved so fast, barely touching one roof shingle before shooting towards the next one over. I wanted to put as much distance between myself and Captain Kuchiki as quickly and humanly possible. My face tingled from the night air, it felt good against my burning cheeks. Oh no, my mask! Great, just great, first time meeting Kuchiki Byakuya and already he knows my face, the other Captains don't even know what I look like. I brought my cloth mask up to protect my flushed cheeks. My heart was beating in overdrive as I thought about Squad 6's captain, his handsome face, his strong body...

 _Get ahold of yourself, Mirai!_

 _Stop thinking about him like that, he's a Captain for God's sake..._

 _The Head of the Kuchiki Clan..._

 _With the most gorgeous face I have ever seen!_

"Oh my god." I muttered, mentally smacking myself in the head. The familiar window to my room came into view and I sighed in relief, slipping in quietly and shutting the glass pane closed. I let out a few puffs of breath sliding down to the floor and resting my back against my bed. I finally met Kuchiki Byakuya... I knew that he was good-looking because whenever Rangiku visited she would talk about him highly above all other men. _He's the cream of the crop!_ She'd say. I never took her words to heart since she said that about most men.

But I didn't expect to look like... almost like a god. I couldn't even stand to be in his presence without bursting, for the first time ever I felt _desire_. Burying my face in my hands I groaned, I could _not_ be having these feeling towards a Captain. Let alone Captain Kuchiki. Of all the men in the Seireitei, it just had to be him.

"I will never step foot in Squad 6's barracks _ever_."

"What's wrong with Squad 6?" I heard a voice question.

"Holy shit!"

I grabbed the spot over my heart and leapt away from the corner of my room landing on my bed. My zanpakuto drawn I immediately got into a battle stance.

"Tch, jumpy, aren't you?"

Teal blue eyes and spiky paper white hair emerged from the shadows, his arms were crossed against his chest as he regarded me with mild interest.

"Agh, dammit, Toshiro!" I exclaimed, settling my fluttering heart relaxing my stance, "Why did you have to sneak up on me?!"

I saw a vein in his forehead twitch, "I told you it's _Captain Hitsugaya,_ you insufferable brat."

Rolling my eyes, I sprang off my bed and landed soundlessly in front of him resting my zanpakuto across my back.

"Fine, fine, why did you sneak up on me, _Captain Shiro-kun_." I smirked.

"Oh, for the love of-" He turned on his heel and was about to step out.

"Alright! Sorry, but I can't help it!" I pouted toward the Captain of Squad 10.

Hitsugaya Toshiro turned to face me impassively, "You know, you're the one who asked me to help you train you zanpakuto, I was here at the usual time we meet, but you weren't. You shouldn't be surprised to find me waiting. And by the way-" He put a hand on top of my head, "I am taller than you so _I_ should be the one calling you names." I stuck my tongue out at him, but all he could see was my mask protruding minimally.

"Ugh, I fell asleep in the _sakura_ garden."

"As a Lieutenant I'd think you would be more timely now."

I shrugged, "I have been more timely, just not with you, Toshiro."

" _Captain Hitsugaya!"_

I stifled a snicker seeing his face turn as red as a tomato, "Come on, Toshiro, at least let me call you by your first name in private. I promise to use your proper title around other people."

"Saying my name properly _now_ is good practice." He huffed.

Waving him off, I opened the door to my room and turned down the hallway. I could hear him grumbling behind me, saying things under his breath along the lines of _don't even know why I'm helping her_ and _I could be finishing up paperwork right now._

Almost a year ago I asked my close friend and fairly new Captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro, to help me attain Bankai. I already had a close-knit relationship with my zanpakuto's spirit, so I knew achieving Bankai wouldn't take too long. Unbeknownst to my father or anyone else besides Toshiro, I had just recently mastered my Bankai. Toshiro was baffled the day I finally achieved it; it only took me a year to learn it, however I still needed training to learn how to control it, my zanpakuto was a feisty little thing, much like myself.

Toshiro led me to an enclosed training area on the outskirts of the Seireitei, it had a barrier to block out an spiritual pressure coming from within the domed building so that others could not feel it. I cracked my neck as I propped the door open and sauntered inside swinging my zanpakuto lazily.

I looked down at my sword, reveling in its beauty. It was like any other standard zanpakuto, however the blade was significantly longer than other swords. It was slim and sharp, shining brilliantly in the fluorescent light of the training room. The hilt had a thin, white wrapped guard and the pommel had a purple gem sitting comfortably in the middle. It was the only zanpakuto in Soul Society that contained a precious stone.

"I still don't know why you don't want Ukitake knowing you reached Bankai." Toshiro mumbled extracting his own zanpakuto from his back.

 _Hyorinmaru..._

 _Toshiro's ice zanpakuto is incredible..._

"I'll tell him. I just know what will happen once word gets out that I can use Bankai..." My voice trailed off.

Toshiro eyed me closely, his tone much softer, "You can't avoid it forever. Your father might even just retire and hand off Captainship to you."

I swiveled around looking at him with a horrified expression on my face, "Are you joking?! I'd never let him do that. If I become a Captain then I won't be able to take care of him!"

"It's not like anything would change," Toshiro retorted, frowning at my outburst, "Since Ukitake has a weak constitution you are, sans the name, already the Captain of Squad 13. You do the Captain's work and Squad 13 knows that their Lieutenant is basically the Captain. Why does it bother you so much to actually inherit the name?"

"You don't understand," I mumbled under my breath breaking my gaze from my friend, "My father will always be Captain of the 13th Division. Always."

"Bah." Toshiro huffed shaking his shoulders out, "Fine, but once a Captain's seat opens up I am personally recommending you, Mirai."

"Pft, call me in another hundred years for that to happen."

"Enough talk," Toshiro said strongly releasing his zanpakuto, his blade lengthening and a crescent shape forming on the hilt, "Let's see that pretty zanpakuto of yours."

"Urgh, I hate it when you call her pretty."

"I call it like it is."

My eye twitched, I really hated it when my sword was called _pretty._ Rukia's zanapkuto was easily the most beautiful sword in existence, but my zanpakuto's power was indeed... pretty. Slicing my sword down beside me I focused my spiritual pressure into it, I felt my white _reiatsu_ mold and shape.

 _"Rise from the ashes... Fenikkusumirā!"  
_

A burst of _reiatsu_ exploded from my zanpakuto and washed over the hard surface of the training arena, Toshiro stood his ground as the suffocating spiritual pressure enraptured him. I stared down at my blade, watching it glow a bright white as the form of a White Phoenix emerged from it. Spreading its wings, the Phoenix roared as its tail sliced off and began molding into the form of a blade matching my own. The Phoenix wrapped itself in its wings and began to shrink, taking the shape of a body.

I looked up at Toshiro, smirking from behind my mask. His line of sight went past my shoulder, his usual calm expression riddled with awe and curiosity.

"No matter how many times I've seen you release your _shikai_ ," Toshiro commented smiling slightly, "It's still quite a sight to see."

"Why thank you, Shiro-kun." A smooth, sultry voice responded behind me.

Smirking, I tilted my head back and turned over my shoulder. Standing before me was an exact replica of myself, however there were slight differences. Her eyes were a bright, sky blue, and much more hooded. Like my skin, hers was pale as snow, but somehow it looked ten times whiter than my own. Instead of brown hair, hers was dark as night and was much shorter than my own, sitting just above her shoulders and she had straight bangs cutting right below her brows. Instead of an Ukitake hair piece sitting on the right side of her head, there was a sharp pinwheel clip holding back a lock of hair. She wore a Shinigami uniform much like myself and also wore an undershirt with a mask and leggings, but the sleeves were torn off and the hem of the robes were tattered. She was barefoot and wore white finger-less gloves. In her hands she held a duplicate version of my blade.

 _Phoenix Mirror..._

 _An exact mirror replica of myself..._

"Hey there... Tsuya-san."

* * *

"Well, well," Tsuya's low voice murmured, "Practicing Bankai again, Mirai?"

"Of course," I exclaimed, grinning from beneath my mask, "I have yet to master you, Tsuya-san."

My zanpakuto giggled maniacally, brushing her bangs out of her eyes only to have the fringe fall back, "Oh, my dear girl, you are far off from mastering me."

"Shut the hell up, Tsuya." I snarled, miffed at her words.

"What?" She purred, "It's true you've achieved Bankai, but you haven't even mastered my abilities in my _shikai_ form yet. I've told you time and time again that you really should practice my other abilities first before going forward with Bankai."

I opened my mouth to shut her up, until Toshiro piped, "She's right, you know."

Feeling a _woosh_ of air go past me, I saw Tsuya immediately at Toshiro's side cuddling him much to his chagrin, "Aw, Shiro-kun I love it when you agree with me."

"Get back here you horny piece of shit!" I growled feeling my face turn pink. It was like watching me sidle up to Toshiro and I was _not_ about to let that continue, "Toshiro! Be a Captain and get my zanpakuto off of you!"

"Don't be such a sourpuss," Tsuya whined pinching one of Toshiro's cheeks, "You should go after this cutie, even though he's only a few inches taller than you."

Toshiro batted away Tsuya's invading hands, his cheeks stained a slight red, "How about _you_ control your zanapkuto?!"

I buried my face in hands and used my hands to control my stupid sword, seeing and feeling invisible strings connecting us. I pulled my hand back as Tsuya waved a brazen goodbye to Toshiro, she disappeared and reappeared at my side instantly. Glaring at her I jerked my blade so she was even closer to me so that our shoulders bumped.

 _You are so annoying, you know that?_

 ** _I just wanted to have a little fun._**

 _This is why I don't let you out more, you'll just embarrass me.  
_

 ** _Maybe if you let me out more I'll behave._**

I snorted loudly, hearing my zanpakuto's thoughts. It was convenient that even in her manifested form I was able to mentally communicate with her.

Brushing his _haori_ , Toshiro said in annoyance, "Are you two talking about me? You know what, I don't even care. Let's just start so I can sleep."

* * *

Huffing exhaustively, I leaned on my sword in an effort to relax my overworked body. Tsuya sat beside me, stretching her legs and resting on the back of her hands. Even though she looked aloof and uncaring I could tell by her rapidly rising and falling chest that she was just as spent as I was. Today was just like last week, no further progress on my Bankai, however I was able to develop more techniques while in _shikai_ form.

"Your control is getting much better."

I glanced up, Toshiro had sheathed his zanpakuto and was crossing the large training area now littered with destruction and craters in the ground. He didn't even break a sweat.

"Thanks," I sneered straightening my back and rolling my shoulders, "I still can't use my Bankai correctly, but thanks."

He shook his head, "You shouldn't be so concerned about _Fenikkusumirā's_ Bankai, her _shikai_ form is already a force to be reckoned with. I've never seen a zanpakuto like her." He motioned to Tsuya, "It's odd that she has a release name and a name for her own, but I believe that is what makes your zanpakuto so unpredictable. Imagine what you can do once you've mastered all her techniques, your Bankai has endless possibilities."

"He's right, you know." I heard Tsuya call out, "I don't even like being called by name."

I whipped my head around, "Argh, don't agree with Toshiro, you skank. Actually, you've been pissing me off today." I brought my sword up and pointed towards her, "Return, _Fenikkusumirā._ "

She gave me the finger before retracting into a bright light and turning into her Phoenix form, returning to my blade as it absorbed her _reiatsu_.

"You should be kinder to her." Toshiro commented lightly as he unsealed the door to the training grounds.

I followed him out feeling the chilly air whip my face, luckily my mask kept me warm.

"God, are you crushing on my zanpakuto?" I snorted, hoisting my blade on my back.

"You wish."

I rolled my eyes, "I _am_ kind to her... just sometimes she pisses me off!"

Toshiro just shrugged as he resealed the domed grounds, "Then learn to control your emotions, she is _your_ zanpakuto, show her you're her master."

"It's not like that with us," I argued, "It's never been like that. I know it doesn't make sense-" I said quickly seeing his dumbfounded expression, "-but even though I have power over her I've never been able to treat her like she's my servant or slave."

"I'm a bit confused, Mirai," Toshiro said, "You can control, can you not?"

"Yeah, but-"

"There is no buts. She is confusing you, making it seem like you can't control her. Yes, being kind and connecting with your zanpakuto is one of the most important foundations there is when it comes to your powers, but _you_ are the sword wielder. Not the other way around." He turned his back on me, "Don't forget that."

I sighed, "You're right."

"I know I am," He said simply, "Now, I am going to bed, I suggest you do the same. I heard your official first day as Lieutenant starts tomorrow. I hope you are ready."

"Of course!"

"Good." With that he disappeared into the dark of night.

I groaned batting my head with my hand, "It's easier to just agree, but he just doesn't get it." I was so frustrated! All the rules that apply to Shinigami and their zanpakuto's makes perfect sense for everyone else except for me. My zanpakuto spoke to me all the time, it was like she embedded herself into my mind and soul and watched from a window as my life passed by.

 ** _Shiro-kun will never understand us, Mimi-chan._**

 _You know, my name is already short as it is, Tsuya.  
_

 ** _I love nicknames!_**

 _Shut up, please.  
_

I gathered energy to my feet and shot off, really wanting to feel the warmth and softness of my bed. Thankfully, Tsuya could sense my unwillingness to converse and stayed silent during my short trip back to the barracks. After slipping into my room I changed into my usual white sleeping robes and slid into bed staring blankly out my window.

 _ **So... am I allowed to talk yet?**_

 _I'd prefer you didn't... but that won't stop you will it.  
_

 ** _You know me too well, Mimi-chan!_**

 _Ugh, what is it?  
_

 ** _I saw that you ran into Byakuya..._**

 _..._

 ** _I'm taking it by your silence that you did. I can feel your emotions, Mimi, I felt the desire in you._**

I moaned pityingly, why oh why did I have this zanpakuto. During battles she was heaven sent, but in closed quarters I wanted to break her into tiny little pieces.

 _ **Hoho, my sweet little Mimi is craving some Kuchiki is she?**_

 _Why do you do this to me?  
_

 ** _Because I know what you truly want even if you deny it. But doesn't it strike you as odd that this is the first time you met Byakuya after all these years?_**

 _I guess, but it's not like I've been trying to see him either. I thought I'd run into him eventually like the other Captains.  
_

 ** _Hm... Well, it makes sense that he doesn't want to see you._**

 _Huh? What do you mean?  
_

 ** _Nothing, nothing at all, sweet Mimi._**

 _Hey now you can't say something like that then say it's nothing.  
_

 ** _..._**

 _Don't give me the silent treatment, Tsuya.  
_

 ** _..._**

 _Whatever, fuck you, too.  
_

* * *

 _What a wonderful dream..._

I opened my eyes slowly, the early morning light barely peeked through my window shining tiny rays across my room. It was so strange, my dream felt almost _real_. After Tsuya rudely ignored me, I drifted off into sleep and found myself in the Seireitei, but it wasn't like it was now. I didn't recognize anybody, except for my father and a few of the older Captains. It was as if I was thrown back years ago, before I was born. I didn't remember much, just bits and pieces. But Captain Kuchiki was everywhere in my dream. I just remember his face, it looked different, it was so much softer and kinder. There was a moment that I saw him in the _sakura_ garden... in front of the tree I fell asleep against.

Shaking my head, I felt the dream slip away as quickly as it appeared leaving me with a happy, warm feeling. I jumped out of bed and began preparing for my day. Squealing softly I remembered, today I was officially... _Lieutenant Ukitake of Squad 13._

Normally, I was a very level-headed, calm, collected Shinigami, but with my father and close friends I felt that I could be much freer. So, naturally, I let my excitement out now so that it wouldn't affect me for the rest of my day. I danced and pranced around a bit gripping my Lieutenant badge for dear life.

That was until I heard a distinctive, "Ahem."

I froze, turning my head slowly to see, unsurprisingly, a shiny bald head. Usually I could detect spiritual pressure from miles away, but it was morning and I was quite tired.

"Nice dancing there, Mirai."

"Fuck you, Ikkaku." I snarled, finding the closest object within reach and hurling it with all my might at my bald-headed companion. It hit him square in the face. Lucky for him it was just my _obi_. He chuckled peeling the cloth off and tossing it on my bed. The upper half of his body was leaning against the side of my window, I assumed he stopped by after his morning walk.

"I'm guessing you're pretty excited about your first day as Lieutenant?"

"Shut up, marble-head." I sniffed, "And turn around I need to change."

Turning his back to me he growled, "Call me that one more time-"

"Or what?" I shot back, slipping my sleeveless undershirt over my head, "What'll you do to me, 3rd seat?" I cackled inwardly, I was going to enjoy this promotion. Ikkaku had seen me mask-less in the past so I didn't worry much for him to see me, besides I'm one hundred percent sure he was asexual and didn't care much for my appearance.

Madarame Ikkaku was one of my closest friends besides Toshiro, even though I tried as much as possible to stay within the grounds of my own squad I somehow found myself befriending those from other Divisions. Through no one's fault but my own, I really did just end up stumbling upon both of them.

As I tied my _obi_ across my waist I heard, "Ikkaku, you really shouldn't be dawdling outside a lady's room."

I smirked from behind my mask, bringing my long hair up into a high ponytail, "Hey, Yumi-kun."

Being close confidantes with Ikkaku meant that I was also, if not out of obligation, friends with Ayesegawa Yumichika. I turned to face the two men standing outside my window as I finished tying up the Lieutenant's badge around my neck. I decided that I wanted to forego my usual beige wrap because it was part of my past, and well, I was heading into my future.

"You look lovely today, Mirai-chan." Yumichika commented, flashing a dazzling smile my way.

I giggled, "Definitely not as beautiful as you Yumi-kun."

"God, you both are gonna make me sick." Ikkaku grunted, heaving his body off my windowsill, "Let's go, you're supposed to introduce yourself to the other squads, right?"

"Urgh," I groaned, "I really would prefer not to. Can't I just get a Hell Butterfly to-"

"No, you silly girl," Yumichika admonished, jumping into my room and tugging my arm, " _You_ have to do it."

He reached into my hair and adjusted my hairpiece for me, "There, _now,_ you look presentable."

I thanked him silently, "I really, _really_ would like to just take it easy today."

"Nope, not gonna happen." Ikkaku said motioning with his shiny, bald head, "C'mon Yumichika, let's get her out of there. Captain Ukitake ordered us to make sure she made her rounds around the Gotei 13."

I groaned louder, "My father really ordered you guys? Son of a-"

I felt my body shunpo unwillingly out my window and onto the rooftops. Ikkaku landed beside Yumichika and I grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's start with Squad 12, shall we?" Yumichika's smooth voice sang gaily.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **WOOHOOOOOOO!**


	4. Welcome, Lieutenant Ukitake

**Author's note: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

* * *

"Ugh, how many more squads left?"

"You've only visited Squad 12's barracks..."

"Yeah, Mirai, you have eleven more to go!"

I scowled at my two companions who were walking easily beside me throughout the alleyways of the Seireitei. I had just introduced myself to the Captain of Squad 12 and his Lieutenant, they were an odd pair. Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu were also father and daughter, however Nemu was artificially created by Captain Kurotsuchi, so their relationship is much different than mine and my father's. I never really enjoyed being in Captain Kurotsuchi's presence, his creepy mask and lust for experimentation grated me the wrong way. I didn't like the way he held my hand after I introduced myself, it felt slimy and much to soft for someone like him.

He asked me if he could one day observe and run experiments my zanpakuto. I vehemently declined his request, I could even hear Tsuya crying out in protest to keep her away from the scary scientist.

"I'm not too fond of Captain Kurotsuchi." I said, rubbing my hands together as we turned a corner toward Squad 11's barracks.

"I don't think anyone is," Yumichika agreed, I saw from the corner of my eye his feathered eyelashes fluttering, "Unless you're a creepy scientist, too."

I snorted holding back a laugh. I glanced at Ikkaku, "Do I have to go to your Squad's barracks? I already know you two, isn't that enough?"

"Not a chance, kiddo," Ikkaku cackled tossing a careless arm over my shoulder and squeezing me tight against his body, "You gotta meet our Captain and Lieutenant."

"I've already met them," I countered, jabbing Ikkaku in the ribs forcing him to release me, "So, it seems redundant for me to re-introduce myself. Remember the last time I saw your Captain?"

"Ah, yes," Yumichika gazed off into the corner dreamily, "It was a beautiful fight."

"I think that's what got you on the map to become a Lieutenant." Ikkaku smirked.

"You guys are lunatics," I scoffed, shuddering at the memory.

I had run into Captain Zaraki years ago when I had just become the 3rd seat officer of Squad 13. My father requested for me to visit Captain Unohana and retrieve more medicinal herbs for himself, on my way back I had the misfortune of shunpoing right into Squad 11's Captain's path. Needless to say, it was a miscalculation on my part since I had no clue at the time about the Captain's love for fighting. It was the first time anyone outside my squad had seen my zanpakuto in _shikai_ form. A good chunk of the Seireitei was reduced to rubble because of our fight, mandating a new law that zanpakuto must never be carried within the Seireitei unless ordered to by the Captain-Commander.

"He misses you." Yumichika sang, "He hasn't had that much fun in a while."

"Well, he can keep on missing me," I sneered bopping the pretty boy on his head, "Because I'm not going to see that nutty, bloodthirsty-"

"Aw, jeez, a girl after my own heart."

I froze mid-step, as did Ikkaku and Yumichika. We turned our heads slowly with less than terrified expressions on our faces. The gravelly, low voice of Squad 11's Captain tore through our ear drums like nails on a chalkboard.

"Uh, ha ha, hello Captain Zaraki." Ikkaku greeted rubbing his hand behind his bald head.

I shot a timid smile at the Captain, turning fully to see his towering form loom over us. His liberty-spiked hair was adorned with tiny bells and a black eye patch sat snug against his left eye. He wore the typical Captain _haori_ but it was frayed and tattered at the hems.

"Ah, yes, we were just looking for you, Captain." Yumichika piped, smiling sweetly at his Captain.

"Yeah, yeah, Yachiru and I got the message that the new Lieutenant of Squad 13 would be making her rounds today. I was glad when I found out it was going to be Ukitake's brat."

"Kenny looked like he was gonna break into song!" I heard a tiny, bubbly voice shout.

A pink-haired child popped into view clinging on Captain Zaraki's shoulder. Her round face and red-stained cheeks made her look so angelic I thought she was the cutest little girl I had ever seen. However, I zeroed in on the Lieutant's badge clinging to her shoulder and realized she was not a mere child. Ah, the Lieutenant of Squad 11... Kusajishi Yachiru.

Bowing slightly to the two I murmured, "Hello, I am the new Lieutenant of Squad 13, Ukitake Mirai."

"Oooo, you're right Kenny," I heard the girl comment, "She _is_ a strong one."

I looked up slightly through my bangs and saw her whispering loudly in his ear. She saw me watching them and instantly leapt off his shoulder to land in front of me.

"Hm..." She hummed, circling me and eyeing me inscrutably much to my confusion, "I'll call you... Mini Lieutenant!"

I felt a vein throb in my head. I heard Ikkaku and Yumichika cough behind their hands and look away from me pointedly to hide the laughter bubbling from their mouths. I wanted to toss that little pink-haired brat into Hueco Mundo.

"Mini Lieutenant! Mini Lieutenant!" She sang dancing around me and tugging at my robes.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi," I said through clenched teeth, "That is not my name."

"I know, but you're the tiniest Soul Reaper I've ever seen!" She said leaping in a pink blur. I caught her by the scruff of her Shinigami robes before she could land on her Captain's shoulders. She let out a squeak as I pulled her back towards me.

"You're smaller than me!" I burst, whipping the Lieutenant around to face me as I held her at arm's length.

"Holy shit."

"Did she just catch the Lieutenant?"

I looked questioningly at my two friends, Yumichika and Ikkaku were staring at me slack-jawed and wide-eyed.

"What?!" I snarled, "I'm holding on to your Lieutenant, what's the big damn deal?"

Captain Zaraki burst out into laughter, clutching his stomach, "Oh man, yeah, I like this girl! Ha ha ha, I think you like her, too, Yachiru."

"She's gonna be so much fun!" The little girl in my grasp shrieked with delight, "I can just imagine all the fun games we can play! I'm gonna try to take off that mask. Ooo, we can play tag! It'll be just like with Bya-kun!"

"What the hell." I deadpanned. I released Yachiru and held a hand up, "I am going on to the next squad, please, whatever you have in mind just leave me out of it."

"Oh ho ho, not a chance, girl," Captain Zaraki purred, "You and I are gonna have some fun. Expect a message from us tomorrow, Ukitake brat."

I cried inwardly, opening my mouth to protest whatever Squad 11's Captain and Lieutenant had in mind, but found myself seeing an empty space where they previously were. I shook my head, "Damned crazy fools.."

* * *

The day was passing much too slowly for my taste.

I had just departed from Squad 7's barracks, hastily retreating from the mostly silent encounter with Captain Komamura Sajin. Ikkaku and Yumichika had to leave me right before I visited Captain Shunsui and Lieutenant Ise Nanao in Squad 8's barracks, so I had to endure the Captain's endless teasing and pleas for me to remove my mask. I was thankful that Nanao had splashed water on his face so I could make my escape.

"Aw, shit," I muttered to myself as my feet carried me to my next destination, "Squad 6..."

I cringed at the thought of seeing Captain Kuchiki after yesterday's debacle. I felt my cloth mask tighten over my face, I tugged at it gently once the Squad 6 insignia came into view.

 _Keep calm, you got this Mirai_.

 ** _Nervous about seeing Byakuya?_**

 _Shut up.  
_

 ** _It's been too long since someone that handsome took up my time._**

 _Ugh, don't remind me about his looks.  
_

 ** _Your heart is beating quite fast, Mimi, are you sure you're feeling okay?_**

I could practically hear the smirk in Tsuya's voice.

 _Yes, I'm fine. You're the one who's making me feel anxious._

 ** _What, worried lil' ol' me is going to make you jump Byakuya's bones?_**

 _For the Love of God..._

 ** _I could take over for you, Mimi, if you'd like._**

 _Not a chance, I remember what happened last time, you crazy bitch.  
_

 ** _Hey, that hurts. It's not my fault_** ** _Shūhei is such a hottie!_**

I groaned inwardly, almost 5 years prior a very strong Hollow appeared in the south Rukongai district, it was a deserted part of town but its spiritual energy required those of upper ranks to dispose of it. At the time I had just become a seated officer from the Academy, but I was ordered by my father to accompany the Lieutenant of Squad 9 to eradicate the enemy so that I gained more field experience. When I first me Lieutenant Hisagi Shūhei I quickly noticed that he was one of the better-looking men in the Gotei 13, however it was a mistake on my part since Tsuya latched onto that notion the moment it popped into my head. He was tall and lean, standing at the same height as Ikkaku. Tsuya took no time to point out his toned and muscular arms that were bare since he had cut off the sleeves of his shihakushō and his handsome face adorned with scars on his right eye and a "sexy" tattoo on his cheek.

When we arrived at the scene where the hollow was located we quickly became aware that it was much stronger than we anticipated. Shūhei told me to go back to the Seireitei to inform them that this hollow would require someone of a much higher level than myself, however, I decided to stay and fight with him. I already knew the name of my zanpakuto but I was afraid to use her, I never heard of a zanpakuto like my own so I had never fought with her. Tsuya sensed my unwillingness to release her so she opted to switch places with me so that she can fight in my stead.

In hindsight, it was a cowardly thing to do, but I had no other choice. If I left Shūhei then he would certainly perish, but if I allowed Tsuya to take control of my body it wouldn't be me who used my skills but my zanpakuto. I agreed, though, once Shūhei was beginning to falter against the hollow.

Instantly, Tsuya grabbed ahold of my conscious and told me to sit back and relax while she decimated the hollow. It felt as though I were watching myself from a screen, like my body was no longer there but deep inside my soul as Tsuya took over. Using moves I've never done, nor seen from any shinigami, she cut down the tentacled hollow with ease. I watched as Shūhei congratulated me, commenting how he's never seen a 10th Seated officer take down a hollow so quickly and efficiently.

Right as I was going to switch back with Tsuya, she latched onto Shūhei and started canoodling with him much to my chagrin. Luckily I was able to switch back and beat down Tsuya inwardly and apologized profusely to the red-faced Lieutenant saying that I was quite exhausted from so much expended spiritual pressure that I wasn't thinking straight.

Ever since then I never allowed Tsuya to gain control of my body.

Lost in thought, I didn't notice a certain red-haired man appear before me. I almost ran into his chest before his large hands shot forward and clutched my petite shoulders.

"Head in the clouds, eh, Ukitake?"

I glanced up sheepishly, "Sorry, Abarai, I'm just exhausted from visiting the barracks."

Abarai Renji had also been promoted to Lieutenant when I did, but he was expected to make his rounds to visit the other Squad barracks next week. I glanced at the expensive sunglasses sitting snug across his tattooed forehead. I could hear Tsuya squeal how the men in the Gotei 13 were so delicious. I cringed, I was going to beat Tsuya later during training.

"I heard you sent Rukia to the World of the Living yesterday."

I nodded, "Yes, she's on assignment there for a month. The previous Shinigami assigned there was injured by a hollow attack and should be back by then or even sooner."

I watched as he pondered my words silently.

"Did you tell her about your promotion before she left?" I prodded curiously. I knew about his close-knit relationship with the Kuchiki heiress even though it had declined over the years of her induction into the Gotei 13.

"No," He said quickly glancing away from me, "I was planning on telling her when she returns."

"Hm..." I mused tapping my chin with my forefinger.

"Anyways," Renji said hastily turning around and walking toward his Squad's barracks, "Captain Kuchiki asked for me to retrieve you since your visit was delayed."

"Oh, I didn't know I had a specific time to be here." I said surprised, "Captain-Commander Yamamoto told me that I would be able to come and go as I please today."

"Captain Kuchiki is very busy."

"Oh."

We walked in mutual silence towards the Captain's office, I noticed that every squad I visited the Shinigami stationed watched me as though I were a ghost. I glanced at Renji, "What's with everyone? They're creeping me out."

The red-haired man's brown eyes swept around the hallway filled with watching Shinigami.

"Get back to work, you lazy shits!"

The observing squad 6 members dispersed instantaneously, running around and bumping into each other in haste. I snorted in amusement.

"They just heard stories about you," Renji said nonchalantly turning a corner and glaring daggers at a small boy who ran the opposite way in fear, "You're like a weird celebrity in the Gotei 13, you know."

I raised a brow in shock, "A celebrity?"

 _ **I like the sound of that!**_

 _Psh, of course you would. You're so egotistic, Tsuya, it's surprising you fit in my head.  
_

Renji shrugged, "Don't let it get to your head, Ukitake. It's only because your hardly ever in view of the other squads, and when you are it's only when you're needed to assist in difficult situations."

I grinned from beneath my mask, "You sound jealous, Abarai."

"Hah! Jealous of a tiny thing like you? I think you're even shorter than Rukia."

Before I could retort, we arrived in front of Captain Kuchiki's open office door and said Captain was watching us disinterestedly from his chintzy arm chair. I felt my cheeks redden instantly under his cool gaze.

"Renji."

"Hai, Captain." The red-headed man beside me snapped to a low bow, I saw his warm, amber eyes slide toward me and he jerked his head minutely.

 _"Bow_." Renji whispered from the corner of his mouth, shooting a hand out and smacking it on my upper back forcing me down with him. I scowled beneath my mask glaring daggers at the tattooed Lieutenant. I was just about to pay my respects to the Head of the Kuchiki clan before that idiot forced me down.

I rose slowly itching to jab my elbow hard into Renji's side. I made my way slowly towards the stoic, raven-haired Captain who sat perfectly straight in his chair regarding me with little interest. I gazed long and hard at his handsome face, feeling mixed emotions stir within me seeing his perfect brows dip curiously at my sudden change in demeanor. I felt my breath hitch and my palms were feeling clammy. Surprisingly, I could feel Tsuya squirm as well she seemed ten times more anxious than myself.

"Captain Kuchiki," I addressed him in a tight voice, "I am Ukitake Mirai, newly appointed Lieutenant of Squad 13."

I heard Tsuya sigh wistfully as I made eye contact with Captain Kuchiki's smoky grey eyes. For a moment, I felt like I could get lost in them.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Lieutenant." Captain Kuchiki regarded me coolly, "You're rising quickly."

"Thank you, sir," I responded quickly lowering my eyes, "I credit it all to Captain Ukitake's kindness."

"Hn."

I glanced up and saw Captain Kuchiki had looked back down at the paperwork on his desk. His _kenseikan_ glistened brightly in the afternoon sun. A memory flashed in my mind. It was brief, but it was there. I saw much younger Captain Kuchiki holding the _kenseikan_ in his palms and another set of hands, but much more petite covering them.

I hadn't realized I was staring so long until I heard a throat clearing.

"Lieutenant Ukitake, you have five more squads to meet. You should get going." Captain Kuchiki's emotionless voice said.

I blinked rapidly for a moment, and saw that he was continuing to fill out paperwork ignoring me entirely. I bowed hastily, "Yes, sir, I'll be on my way."

Renji lead me out of the office quickly glancing my way every so often. I ignored his annoying peeping, still lost in thought from that memory. Maybe I've seen a photograph of Captain Kuchiki when he was a teenager? No, that's not possible...

"You're an odd one, Ukitake." Renji's voice broke my train of thought.

I looked up at him finally, a deep scowl etched into my face.

"You looked like you saw a ghost when you met Captain Kuchiki." He explained raising his hands up in peace. We passed through the long hallway and emerged out onto the clean, freshly cut lawn of Squad 6's barracks.

"Yeah... I just thought I saw something. It was nothing, I didn't get much sleep last night." I looked up as a hummingbird flew by. It landed sweetly on the high wall shielding the living quarters from view of the outside block.

"Why's that?" Renji looked at me questioningly.

"Hah, I don't know you well enough, Abarai," I scoffed putting a hand on my hip, "Spar with me a few times then maybe you can get to know me."

"I'm up for a challenge." He flashed a wicked smile my way as I rolled my eyes. "Besides I heard you're a pretty good teacher, I'd like to show Rukia how strong I've gotten."

I pondered the idea for a moment, not many people have seen my zanpakuto, let alone seen it in its released state. Did I want someone I just became acquainted with to know my secrets? He was one of Rukia's closest friends and I trusted the little Kuchiki with my life, so I guess he was alright. Besides, I'm starting to think having more allies outside my squad would be beneficial for me in the long run. Today's awkward run-ins and introductions made me realize I didn't know much about the comings and goings of the Gotei 13 except what I hear in passing. If I was going to be useful to my father and my squad as Lieutenant then I would have to push away my fears and become familiar with my fellow Shinigami.

"Alright," I smirked itching to practice more moves while in _shikai_ form, "Meet me at the training grounds behind Squad 13's barracks in an hour. I'll finish the rest of the introductions quickly."

"I'll come with you, I know shortcuts around here so we could get to training quicker."

I extended a hand out as though I were a butler inviting in a noble, "Lead the way, Lieutenant."

* * *

"For someone who's a legend at the Academy, you're pretty ordinary."

I raised a slim brow looking at my red-headed companion sitting on the clean grass right outside the training grounds we had just left. Night was beginning to fall as the afternoon sun waned to a soft orange hue. I re-sealed the training grounds and watched as the deep dirt pit shimmered and was covered by grass.

We sparred hand-to-hand for an hour before switching to using our zanpakuto. I was pleasantly surprised to find that he was very strong, much stronger than most Lieutenants and had a definitive purpose in mind to getting even stronger, though I did not know what it was. His movements were brash and explosive, but he wielded Zabimaru skillfully; I knew he was very much in tune with his zanpakuto.

Zabimaru was no match for Tsuya, though. When I released her from her sheath I saw him watch curiously as her Phoenix form emerged then formed into the mirror image of myself. Like most people who see my zanpakuto for the first time he was rendered speechless.

I found Renji to be very loud and somewhat crude, however I enjoyed his outgoing presence. He did not hide behind a mask of manners and carefully picked words, but instead spoke honestly with good intentions.

He saw my curious expression to his comment and quickly explained, "I mean, everyone knows you came from the streets of the 78th Rukongai District and managed to graduate early, even earning a seated position upon graduation. The teachers all talked about you, even when Captain Aizen taught calligraphy he said your penmanship was the finest he had ever seen. Naturally, you were built up to be this bad ass, but honestly you're just a normal gal, but that zanpakuto is insane."

I snorted, but I felt a bit of hubris at Renji's explanation of me. I plopped down on the grass beside him and tossed him a drink. He caught it deftly and began to chug its contents greedily.

"But I gotta admit," He said sighing, "The mask is pretty badass."

I turned to him with an amused expression, "Badass?"

He nodded his head, "Hell yeah, makes me wanna wear one too. Why do you wear it, anyways? Got a nasty scar or what."

I shook my head laughing, "No, no scar. I used to cover my face for protection when I was younger, but now it's just to look 'badass' as you say."

"Why not show your face if you don't need to hide it anymore, though?" He cocked his head in question.

"I don't know, really," I replied rubbing my chin thoughtfully, "It's nice to know that I can conceal my expression so my enemy doesn't know what I'm thinking.. And because every time I didn't wear my mask around my barracks I find myself being stared at all day."

"Yeah... I heard what happened with Captain Kyoraku." Renji started busting out laughing as he mentioned the Squad 8 Captain.

Grumbling at the memory, I scowled, "Don't remind me."

Renji barked out a short laugh, "Hey, I'm curious about something."

"What is it?"

"Considering you were a hot commodity amongst the Gotei 13, especially with your zanpakuto, why did you stick with Squad 13? Your talents don't really mesh with their skills."

My drink had just touched my lips as I paused momentarily before sipping it slowly through my mask.

"Er, sorry," Renji said apologetically scratching his head sheepishly sensing my hesitation, "That was rude of me."

"No, it's a perfectly valid question," I assured him setting down my drink beside me and leaning back on the heels of my palms, "I've always looked up to Captain Ukitake, not just because he's my father, but because I believe he is one of the strongest, if not _the_ strongest Shinigami of our time. You can agree or disagree, it won't sway my perception of him. I'd like to honor him and follow in his footsteps to uphold Squad 13's strength and courage."

"But wouldn't Captain Ukitake feel prouder if you had attained a high-ranking position earlier and with someone more suited to train you?"

I snorted, "Oh, believe me, he's tried to kick me out of Squad 13. He thinks I'm being held back-"

"You kinda are." Renji pointed out with a shrug.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, whacking his shoulder with my hand, "I am not!"

He rubbed his shoulder gingerly sending me death glares, "Face it, Ukitake, you would have done a lot better with someone who can challenge you and use your zanpakuto to its fullest extent like Captain Soi Fon or Captain Hitsugaya... Actually-" Renji snapped his fingers, his amber eyes widened as if he was hit with an epiphany, "-You probably would have been a perfect fit for Squad 6."

I cringed outwardly, "Your squad?" The thought of Captain Kuchiki's steely eyes bearing down on me everyday made me shiver, I wouldn't have gotten any work done if I was forced to be in his presence 24/7.

"Yeah, if you were placed under Captain Kuchiki's tutelage then you would have unquestionably been placed as a Lieutenant a long time ago. And then I would have kicked your ass out of there." He finished grinning from ear to ear.

I smacked his tattooed forehead, "You wish, Eyebrows."

"I'm serious," Renji growled swatting my hand away, "Your spiritual pressure is Captain-level, Captain Kuchiki would never allow you to stay at a low-ranking seat if you were our squad with that power. I know my Captain pretty well, he values and recognizes strength pretty damn well."

I saw how Renji's hands clenched into a tight fist as he spoke about his Captain, and observed how his eyes seemed to strain staring hard at the open field.

"It's a nice thought," I said after a while relaxing against the grass, "But I really am happy with my squad."

Renji just puffed a breath saying, "Alright, whatever."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two Lieutenants, a figure stood hidden in the shadows of a nearby tree listening to our conversation. His _haori_ rustled slightly in the breeze as a very serious, expression adorned his young face. His black brows knit in thought as his snow white hair billowed over his broad shoulders. After hearing Renji's explanation of why Mirai should have been placed in a different squad years ago, he disappeared in an instant.

He reappeared in his office taking a seat in his plushy armchair staring thoughtfully at the paperwork in front of him.

Requests to have his Lieutenant train for the Captain exam by Captain-Commander Yamamoto.

Captain Ukitake had wanted to speak to his Lieutenant, and daughter, about her thoughts on the recommendation. However, he selfishly wanted to keep the information from her so that she would remain in his squad and close to him. Renji was right, her talents were being wasted in a squad where she would never be able to be of actual service to the Gotei 13. Mirai had chosen to stay in Squad 13 because she could not bear to be separated from her father and wanted to be by his side forever, and he thoughtlessly wanted the same thing. He cursed himself inwardly for allowing his parental feelings to overshadow what she needed.

How hard did he _really_ try to get Mirai transferred to another squad?

Initially, he wanted very much for her to go to Squad 6, as requested by the Captain-Commander, but Mirai's vehement desire to stay with her father ultimately swayed in her favor and she was placed in a much lower position than she deserved...

Sixty years after being inducted into the Gotei 13 she finally became a Lieutenant.

Captain Ukitake knew he was a selfish man. He wanted to keep her out of combat and harm's way as much as possible, disregarding the effect it would have on his adopted daughter. Thus, her talents and ability to grow and climb higher waned until she became much too comfortable with her position in the 13th Division.

It was time for him to be the altruistic father he should have been and let her wings fly.

Yes, Mirai was his adopted daughter, but she was his only daughter and he wished for her to remain beside him for a long time, but he could feel the winds of change and something ominous would befall the Soul Society sooner rather than later. They would need all the strength they could get, and Mirai would be a huge part of it.

Picking up his pen, Captain Ukitake signed the document before him in one swift movement. He called for Sentaro and Kiyone handing them the folded, sealed document telling them it should go straight to the Captain-Commander. Once the duo were gone, Captain Ukitake coughed harshly into his handkerchief and gazed at a photo on his desk. It was a picture of Mirai on the first day of her life as a full-fledged Shinigami wearing a crisp, black shihakushō standing beside him. It was the only photo of her he had where she wasn't covering the lower half of her face. He placed a spell on it so only he and Mirai could see the real photo, everyone else would see her wearing her mask. Her silver eyes were bright with happiness, her beige wrap sat below her chin and a wide, genuine smile bloomed on her young, porcelain face. The Ukitake hair piece shined brightly against her chestnut colored hair, he had just gifted it to her before the picture was taken.

The photo was one of the Captain's most treasured possessions.

He remembered that day, she was over the moon after graduating and being granted entrance into Squad 13 under the leadership of her noble father. He hadn't seen her that happy since he adopted her. He remembered her telling him that all she ever wanted was to use her powers as a Shinigami to brighten this dark world and make him proud to have given her his name.

"It's time I make you live up to your promise, Mirai-chan," Captain Ukitake murmured softly touching the photo gently, "No more holding you back."

* * *

 **WHOOO I'm lovin' this story! Please review and follow! I'll be updating frequently.**


	5. A New Teacher

**Author's note: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

* * *

Sweet songbirds were trilling their musical tunes to the early morning sun. I cracked open my eye sleepily.

Morning had come once again.

And strange dreams continued to plague my mind, again I was thrust into a strange time in the Soul Society where Captain-Commander Yamamoto had color in his beard and a full head of hair. My father was just a boy along with Captain Kyoraku, except they weren't even Shinigami yet, they were wearing the Academy uniforms. I felt my heart burst when I saw my youthful father so at peace and happy.

Why do I keep having these strange dreams?

It started the moment I achieved Bankai, since then it has been a ceaseless repetition of visions of a more peaceful, developing society. Sometimes I wouldn't even recognize anyone, signifying an even older time period where Shinigami didn't exist.

 _ **Awake, Mimi?**_

 _Yeah... These dreams are so odd, Tsuya._

 ** _I'm sure they are._**

 _You can see my dreams, too, any thoughts?  
_

 ** _I can't think of any..._**

I shrugged inwardly, Tsuya had been acting strange since my recent encounters with Captain Kuchiki. I guessed she was as intimidated by him as I was. It had been a while since I visited Tsuya's world, so I let myself drift for another moment so I could see her face to face.

The outside world began to fade away as I was pulled deep into my subconsciousness. I opened my eyes and found myself sitting in a peaceful clearing, a small, crystal clear pond lay still beside me. I looked around for any sign of life finding none. I stood slowly, walking towards the edge of the clearing where the ground fell, I was standing on a high cliff overlooking a ravine.

"What a pleasant surprise."

Hearing Tsuya's voice I turned grinning, in her world there were no masks. No identities. Just me and her. Unlike her released form, she was wearing a snow-white kimono and her hair matched my light, chocolate waves. Glancing down at my own garb my kimono was black as night.

"Whatever is the reason that I'm graced by your presence, Mirai-hime."

I snorted at Tsuya's sarcastic tone, "Don't make me regret visiting you, Tsuya."

With her sword in hand, she sank into the plush grass patting the space next to her. I complied walking towards her and bopping her head lightly. It was so odd seeing an exact replica of myself and interacting with her, only to find she was nothing like myself.

"Something has been troubling you, hime." Tsuya commented airily tilting her head back to enjoy the warm sun in her world.

"What makes you say that?" I questioned.

"The skies here have been considerably gray recently," She responded nonchalantly.

"Hm..."

"Let me guess," She said tapping a finger to her exposed chin, "You're stressed about your new position?"

"Give me a break," I deadpanned. Being promoted was nothing more than slapping a title to the duties I was already participating in, "No, it's not that. The dreams I've been having and my inability to progress with you has been bothering me. And after what Renji said..."

"He's an insightful man," Tsuya said sending me a sideways grin, "Cute, too."

"God, is that all you think of?" I mumbled feeling my cheeks heat up.

She narrowed her matching silver eyes at me, "I live vicariously through you, hime."

"Why do you call me, hime?" I prodded nudging her none too gently.

Tsuya shoved me off equally as rough, "Because that's what you are, hime. In my world, you are its princess."

I hummed pleasantly, even though Tsuya grated on my nerves more times than I can count she was my rock, my solid foundation. I thought back to when I first heard her whispering in my consciousness. It was when I was still on the streets of Rukongai, many times when I was forced to hide and huddle in makeshift shelters she would keep me company. The other children called me a demon because I spoke to myself so often, by then Tsuya had told me her name, _Fenikkusumirā._ She helped teach me how to be swift and sneaky to live a manageable life.

When Captain Ukitake found me and I fearfully told him about the person in my head who would talk to me, afraid he would turn me back on to the streets for being a little freak or even execute me. I recalled his surprised expression, asking me millions of questions about the voice in my head. Finally, he eased my worry and told me that _Fenikkusumirā_ was my zanpakuto spirit that had already manifested in my soul.

"Took you long enough to hear me."

"Stop reading my thoughts," I growled at her, "Most Shinigami don't hear their zanpakuto until they join the Academy."

"You're not most Shinigami, hime."

I sighed, laying my head on her shoulder, "Why am I seeing things when I see Kuchiki-san?"

Tsuya stilled for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"Did you not see what I saw?" I asked incredulously, "When I saw his _kenseikan_ I had a vision, like a memory, of him with the _kenseikan_ but when he was really young."

"Ah."

"What do you mean, 'ah'?"

"Sorry, hime, it looks like you're being summoned."

"Wait, Tsuya!"

As I felt myself being swirled out of her world, she placed a hand on my cheek and stroked it lovingly, "We'll talk more later, hime." Her voice drifted off in a whisper.

My eyes flew open as my door burst crashed down, Sentaro and Kiyone stood at attention. "Sorry to disturb you Lieutenant, but Captain Ukitake requests your presence!"

I scratched my head rubbing the sleep from my eyes, "This early?"

"He said its urgent."

"Alright, let him know I'll be there in ten minutes." I groaned stretching my sore limbs.

The duo saluted jovially before speeding off. Where they got that kind of energy this early was beyond me, I'd have to find out their secret. Yawning widely, I jumped out of bed undoing my white sleeping yukata and snatching my shihakushō hanging behind my door. Slipping on my turtleneck mask I heard Tsuya whisper.

 _ **Maybe you should forego your mask, Mimi, I think it's time that the Gotei 13 know who you really are.**_

 _Leave my mask off? You've never questioned my wardrobe before...  
_

 ** _Are you joking? I'm always questioning your wardrobe._**

 _You question why I cover up my breasts and legs, not my mask._ I felt a sweatdrop form in my inner consciousness.

 ** _Well, I think that a new chapter in your life means a new look. Just my thoughts..._**

I contemplated her words, it wasn't like I had anything to hide now. And it would make eating and drinking easier...

Shrugging out of my turtleneck, I tossed it aside and decided to go with Tsuya's advice, it would be fun seeing heads roll now that I would be mask-free. I rolled on my leggings and tugged my socks on my feet. I donned my shihakushō sans my trusted mask turtleneck shirt and tied my Lieutenant badge around my neck like a scarf. Observing my new look in my mirror I was satisfied with my bare face, I wanted the other squads to know my face and respect the Ukitake name. Running out into the hall I brought my mane of chestnut hair up into a messy bun, skidding as I rounded the corner.

I slid to a halt in front of the Captain's office and heard a muffled, "Come in!"

Opening the door gingerly I saw my father sitting in his plush chair staring out his window.

"Good morning, Father." I said softly, bending down on one knee with my arm slung over it and my head hung low. Regardless of rank I would always pay my respects to my Captain and patriarch.

"How were your rounds yesterday?" He asked, I looked up getting to my feet and saw he still had his back to me. Hm, odd.

"They went well, I didn't realize how out of touch with the other squads I was until then." I admitted sheepishly.

Finally, he turned his chair to face me and was pleasantly surprised at the signature missing piece of my wardrobe. I smirked.

"Well, well, my daughter finally took my word to show off her pretty face." He glowed, grinning from ear to ear. I could see, though, behind his pleased expression something was brewing behind his deep green eyes.

"Actually, Tsuya convinced me," I said smiling softly at my father. I rounded his desk and knelt before him grabbing one of his thin hands in my own, "What's wrong?"

"You're too perceptive for your own good, Mirai," My Captain said dryly.

"I learned from the best."

My father withdrew his hands placing them on top of mine and squeezing them gently, "Mirai... I feel that I haven't been the best father to you."

I rose to my feet in an instant, "What?! What makes you think that?!" I almost shouted indignantly.

"Mirai!" My father scolded me, "It's still early."

"Sorry," I mumbled, the sun had just barely peeked over the rooftops. I reached forward grabbed the picture sitting on my father's desk, the one of him and I on the day I graduated from the Academy, "Look here, you did this. You turned an orphaned street rat into a respectable Shinigami. If it wasn't for you I'd probably be a cruel, vindictive criminal. You changed my life."

"Yes, but-"

"Is this something to do with my conversation with Abarai?" I asked shrewdly, narrowing my eyes until they became like slits, "Were you eavesdropping?"

My father raised his hands innocently, "I have no idea what you're talking about. It's just something I've been thinking about for a while. It took me far too long to promote you didn't it?"

I shrugged, "I didn't mind."

"But that's the thing," My father said exasperatedly covering his face with his hands, "You _should_ mind. You are a necessary asset within the Gotei 13, your love for your father shouldn't take you away from your true purpose."

"My purpose is to be by your side and uphold our name!" I said crossly, slamming my palms on his desk. The picture frame I had picked up rattled dangerously.

"No," He said gently, his hands falling from his face and his expression softening, "If you continue to serve me and limit yourself then you'd be doing no one any good. I want you to reach your full potential and then continue to grow, Mirai-chan."

"Then-then..." I stuttered, confused at what my father wanted, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to do what _you_ want, little one, not what _I_ want."

But what did I want?

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto has been sending me requests for quite some time now to have you train for the Captain's exam," My father said following my silent deliberation, "I sent in my agreement that you should train as well."

"W-w-what?" I stammered, "Captain's exam? But there all the Squads have their Captains-"

"When a position opens up, you will fill it." My father cut in, smiling at my baffled response.

I felt like a fish out of water, opening and closing my mouth trying to form a coherent reply.

"I will do everything in my power to assist you to become the Shinigami you were born to be, and to do that I must release you from my tutelage."

Before I had a chance to counter, he held a hand up, "I don't want to hear it, Mirai. You will be training with a different Captain from here on out. You will still be Squad 13's lieutenant, but I cannot be your instructor, someone more fitted for your level of power will be assigned to you. You will train everyday after your duties here are finished. Furthermore, I would like you to assist the other squads as well with training their squad members."

"Why must I help other squads?" I asked disdainfully and well aware that I disliked this change in routine immensely.

My father eyed me levelly, "You will find that lending others outside your squad aid will serve you well in the long run."

I stayed silent, averting my eyes to the floor beneath me. I knew my father was right, he was right about everything. Hearing it from Renji did nothing, but when even my own father admits to my skills being less than what it should be then that means it must be true. But I did not like that I would apart from him longer than I wanted, it didn't sit well with me.

"Father, please, let me train with you. What if you need my help or something happens-"

"Do you forget who I am?" He asked in a dangerously quiet voice, causing me to shrink in fear, "I have allowed you to take care of me for far too long because you must have forgotten that I am one of the very first Captains of the Gotei 13 trained personally under Captain-Commander Yamamoto himself. I will survive even if you are not at my side night and day."

I felt shame wash over me, I had belittled my father and acted like a sissy caretaker rather than his strong-willed daughter. I felt a hot stinging in my eyes as I bowed stiffly saying, "I understand, Father. I apologize for my outburst, you are my Captain first and foremost. I will take heed of your words."

Before he could say a word I turned on my heel and said in a small voice, "I will take my leave now."

With a burst of speed I shunpoed out of his office before the fresh, salty tears could fall. My father would never see me cry, not now, not ever.

It wasn't sadness I was feeling, but utter and complete mortification for treating my father like a sickly patient. He was right, he was one of the strongest Shinigami in our last time and I should aspire to be just like him, not caring for him. Steeling my will as the morning wind whipped my bare face I resolved that I wouldn't hold back any longer.

 _Are you ready to train for the Captain's exam, Tsuya?_

 ** _We were born ready, Mimi-chan._**

* * *

I hadn't heard from my father since the early morning and it was already nearing afternoon. My duties were almost finished, I had a little stack of paperwork to oversee before I met with my new instructor. Presenting my new, mask-less demeanor many of my squad members openly gawked at me, until Kiyone or Sentaro beat them away. I decided to make myself present as much as possible so the newness of my face wouldn't be such an ogling sight to my squad. I probably needed more than a day to get my squad used to my bare face.

Tapping a pen absently on my table I thought about how I had no idea where to meet my new instructor; Having had half a mind to ditch the training and go straight to Toshiro to practice my Bankai until a little black butterfly tore me away from my musings.

A Hell Butterfly.

Extending my finger it landed gently upon it whispering its message to me.

' _Your Captain-trainer will meet you in the Kuchiki Training grounds at 5:00 pm sharp. Do not be late.'  
_

"Kuchiki... Training Grounds?" I whispered to myself feeling dread as every second ticked by after the Hell Butterfly departed. Oh god. Please tell me it's not-

I glanced furtively at the little clock sitting on my desk and saw that it was fifteen minutes past 5.

"Fuck!" I shouted, grabbing my zanpakuto laying against my desk and shunpoing out my window.

Who the hell sends a Hell Butterfly to be somewhere at 5 when it was already past 5?!

My question was answered as I arrived in record time in front of the Kuchiki manor. Outside its gates were two burly guards watching me impassively.

"Lieutenant Mirai Ukitake." I said to them while I fidgeted with the strap of my zanpakuto. Saying not a word they opened the gates to the manor. I shot forward until I realized, I had no clue where the training grounds were. Stumped, I stood at a loss for words looking around the open grounds. I had to admit, it was quite beautiful. I paid no attention to the gargantuan mansion before me, but looked at the sakura trees littering the front yard, the grass was cut so cleanly it was if it was carpet. A small bridge overlooked a pretty little koi pond where the large aquatic creatures glistened bewitchingly in the light of the sunset. I forgot about my training for a moment as a stepped carefully on the cobble path towards the pond. There were a great many koi swimming languidly in the crystal clear water, but my eye caught a brilliant white koi with a single black tear drop shape on its forehead.

I got to my knees and leaned forward just a bit to get a better look until I heard a deep, masculine voice pause my movements.

"What exactly are you doing, Lieutenant?"

My neck snapped so fast I thought I broke it as I saw Captain Kuchiki watching me with a slight annoyed expression.

"Um, I received a Hell Butterfly to meet my new teacher at the Kuchiki Training Grounds... I didn't know where it was located and was distracted by the koi in your pond." Hastily getting to a more appropriate position I bowed low, "Apologies for my tardiness, Captain."

A swish of robes was my response as I looked up and saw the Squad 6 Captain walking away from me. I felt a vein throb in my forehead.

 _Gods, that man is as rude as they come!_

 ** _You should probably follow him, hime._**

As if he heard my zanpakuto, Captain Kuchiki spoke, "Are you going to stand there dumbly or follow me to the training grounds?"

I gulped, racing forward falling just a step behind the cold Captain. I took back what I thought before, sure the man was the most gorgeous specimen I have ever come across but his icy temperament could match Toshiro's Hyorinamru. I couldn't believe _this_ was the teacher my father had in mind.

But... I couldn't help but stare at his soft raven locks drifting off his shoulders down his back. I wondered idly what it would feel like between my fingers. And his broad shoulders... They looked so strong and sturdy. The thought of feeling his body crossed my mind, until I slapped myself inwardly for thinking such foul thoughts. I felt my cheeks heat instantly, damn you Tsuya for putting these images in my head.

 _ **Hey, I haven't said anything, that's all you, Mimi.**_

 _You haven't been helping either.  
_

"Something distracting you?"

I looked up, faintly noticing that he towered over me, my head just brushing his chest, "Uh, no, sir."

"Hn."

We arrived at a very large, sakura tree surrounded training grounds. There was nothing special about it, except for the pretty sight of pink flowers adorning the borders of the clearing. Captain Kuchiki strode forward towards the middle of the grounds with me trailing behind him until he disappeared from my sight.

I flinched, "What the fu-"

I suddenly felt his _reiatsu_ materialize behind me barreling at me with ungodly speed. I shot my arm up, a metal guard I hid beneath my robes blocked the blade that would have decapitated me. The loud screech of metal grated on my ears as the Captain continued to bear down on me with more strength. I leapt away from him in a hasty retreat feeling my eyes widen like saucers as he came at me again with equal speed and strength.

"Hey! Can you give me a minute?!" I shouted using both arms to block his zanpakuto from cutting me in two. Blurring from my sight yet again, he shot forward from my right slicing my arm cleanly. I grit my teeth as the searing pain shot up my bicep.

"Will your opponent 'give you a minute'?" Captain Kuchiki asked coolly, his dark grey eyes bearing into mine. I cringed, he was right... I guess.

 _ **He's ruthless isn't he.**_

 _This is ridiculous, he's the fastest man in the Seireitei, I can't keep up with him.  
_

 ** _You're pretty damn fast, hime, show him what you're made of._**

Tsuya was right, I knew a lot about Captain Kuchiki's skills but I'm pretty sure he didn't know what I could do. I grinned inwardly at the thought of having an advantage over the 6th Division Captain. He disappeared from view again, but I was ready this time. I snapped my zanpakuto off my back and sliced down shouting, " _Rise from the ashes! Fenikkusumirā!"_

I watched as Captain Kuchiki's sword tried to slice through the White Phoenix, but she evaded his attack easily screeching at him.

He said nothing as my Phoenix took shape, holding his blade in a relaxed position; I knew that if I were to release my _shikai_ then he would as well.

Tsuya materialized quickly from my white _reiatsu_ and took a battle stance beside me.

"So, this is your zanpakuto's true form." Was the simple comment he made, "I've heard interesting stories about it."

"Not many people have seen her," I replied scathingly feeling a warm wetness trail down my right arm, the gash he made was deeper than I thought.

"I'm sure, but then again I have reason to believe your desire to keep your zanpakuto in its sealed state is because you can't control her," I narrowed my eyes at him, "Am I wrong?" He finished, a slight smirk ghosted on his perfect lips.

"What makes you think I can't control her?" I growled defensively shifting my eyes to Tsuya who stood calmly beside me.

"It's a hunch, but I'll test my theory."

He disappeared once again, reappearing between Tsuya and I. Instinctively, Tsuya and I leapt from one another using our blades to block the kido Captain Kuchiki pointed my way and the blade swung at Tsuya. I was blinded by a bright, white light from the kido and lost my senses for a moment faltering to a kneeling position. I felt a presence behind me huddling over me as a _'clang'_ of metal brought my vision back.

I focused on the outline of a body in front of me. Captain Kuchiki's blade was a mere inches from my neck but was blocked by another blade. _Fenikkusumirā..._ The Captain's face had broken from its normally calm, collected expression and was replaced with minute shock. I flicked my eyes up and saw Tsuya's arm was curled protective over my neck, her metal arm guard further protecting me and her expression was unreadable. I felt a droplet of something fall onto my robes. I looked back at the Captain and saw a thin cut on his cheek marring his otherwise flawless skin. Tsuya's blade had cut him.

"Do not think you'll ever come close to my hime, Byakuya." Was Tsuya's scathing comment. Captain Kuchiki's grey eyes narrowed to slits at my zanpakuto.

"Tsuya..." I whispered gratefully.

Captain Kuchiki jumped back instantly dropping his offensive stance and looking at me wide-eyed, "What did you say?" His cool demeanor was ruffled at my whispered name.

"Tsuya?" I repeated again seeing him flinch at the name, "That's her name. In her released and unreleased form she has asked me to call her Tsuya."

"That's not possible." Captain Kuchiki breathed. I was utterly confused, why was Captain Kuchiki acting as if he saw a ghost? I could see a hint of alarm in his stormy grey eyes as he stared at my zanpakuto's manifested form. She said nothing, but kept a tight hold of me staring at him impassively.

"Um, I know it's unconventional for a zanpakuto to have another name, but-"

"Our training is done for today." Captain Kuchiki's harsh tone cut me off. I blinked, "But we've barely started-"

"I said," His voice was like ice making me shudder slightly, "We are done for today. I will call for a medic."

Like a whisper in the wind Captain Kuchiki disappeared from his spot. Tsuya released her hold on me and extended a hand to help me up. I took it gingerly hoisting myself up and held onto my free-flowing wound.

"Are you alright, Mimi?" Tsuya asked concernedly seeing my bloodied arm.

"I'll be fine," I waved her off, "But what was that? Captain Kuchiki looked like he wanted to run for the hills when I said your name."

"Who knows..." Came Tsuya's cryptic response.

"Hey," I frowned clutching my arm tighter, "You keep avoiding my questions when it comes to Captain Kuchiki, what are you not telling me?"

Just then I heard a scuffle of sandals approaching, Tsuya gave me a sympathetic look, "Later." Was all she said before requesting to be sealed again. I nodded mutely and watched as she transformed into the White Phoenix along with her parallel blade and disappeared into mine right before a Fourth Division squad member bustled towards me holding a small kit.

He had sad droopy eyes and short black hair, he was very short standing at the same height as myself.

"Hello, Lieutenant Ukitake," He said in a soft, depressing voice, "My name is Yamada Hanataro, Captain Kuchiki had me on standby for your training. Please sit down."

"Standby?" I echoed plopping unceremoniously to the ground, realization dawning on me that the Captain had anticipated me getting beat to a pulp by him. I grit my teeth, "That bastard..."

"Lieutenant Ukitake!" Hanataro admonished putting his hands over the laceration on my bicep, "Please watch your language."

I bit my tongue feeling the healing properties of Hanataro's kido begin to stem the flow of blood and piece together the ripped skin and muscle. Fuming silently I pondered on Captain Kuchiki's motives and his strange reaction to Tsuya. Something wasn't adding up...

"All done!" Hanataro announced smiling at me. I glanced down and saw that he had wrapped my arm for me.

"Thank you, Hanataro-kun." I said softly, "You are quite skilled in healing."

Hanataro's face reddened at my comment, "Oh, gosh, thanks Lieutenant Ukitake. It was nothing, the cut wasn't too deep and luckily I was just outside..."

I noticed that the young 4th Division member was quite shy, I smiled inwardly thinking how I was just like him when I had first started learning hohō and kidō. I was very shy during my first year at the Academy trying very hard not to stand out, until a certain grey-haired man who was only in the Academy for a year and already graduating told me to stop hiding my power and show everyone what I got. It was a brief meeting, and even now I'm sure he won't remember what he said to me.

Captain Ichimaru Gin...

His permanent fox-faced grin bloomed in my mind as I thought about his encouraging words, even though I'm sure he didn't mean for them to be. I hadn't wanted to show off to my classmates, but Captain Ichimaru, who I addressed as Ichimaru-san back then, knew my abilities. After his fleeting comment I decided to stop holding back and show my cruel classmates and disbelieving teachers what I was made of.

I had finished my first year top of my class. And every year afterward I remained there.

"Do you need assistance getting back to your barracks, Lieutenant Ukitake?" Hanataro asked timidly breaking me from my reverie.

"I'll be fine, Hanataro-kun, I appreciate your concern."

"Oh, of course your fine!" He flustered, "You're a Lieutenant, you don't need an escort. I'm such a fool for insulting you so. Thousand pardons, Lieutenant Ukitake. Eep! You're Captain Ukitake's daughter, so obviously you can walk back, no problem. Oh, I apologize for my foolishness-"

"Hanataro!" I said loudly stopping his prattling, "Stop apologizing. It's _fine._ "

I felt sorry for him as the 4th Division member clammed up bowing his head in shame.

Sighing I nudged him lightly, "I'm kinda hungry, care to accompany me to get some food?"

"Oh!" His head snapped up quicker than a venus fly trap, "I know a delicious _dim sum_ restaurant! They have all kinds! Beef, shrimp, chicken..."

I groaned inwardly, just because I felt bad for the kid I was most likely going to be treating him to dinner. I didn't mind, I guess, I did want to get to know the other divisions better and this seemed like a good start. Besides, I liked Hanataro, he was such a cute little introvert. I rose to my feet tugging Hanataro up with me since he was way too slow for my tastes and trudged out listening to him blabber on about the different types of dim sum was at the restaurant he was taking me to.

Just as we were about to exit the Kuchiki manor, I looked back and saw a silhouetted figure standing outside the massive mansion watching me intently. Knowing full well that it was Captain Kuchiki I bowed my head slightly before turning away and stepping out into the cool night air of the Seireitei.

* * *

"I should tend to that wound, Byakuya-sama."

Raising a careless hand, Byakuya said, "I require no aid, Nobuo-san. It is only a cut."

"As you wish, my lord."

Byakuya remained rooted to the spot watching Ukitake's daughter saunter out with the foolish 4th Division squad member. He wanted very much so to wheel her around and question her about everything going on in his mind. But he knew that would never happen, she probably had no idea what she had gotten herself into when she agreed to train with him.

Well, judging by her expression earlier, Jushiro probably never told her that he would be the one training her. Maybe if he did then she would never have shown up and Byakuya would not have this raging storm of emotions roiling within him.

He had thought he misheard her when she said _her_ name. There was no way in hell or heaven that that girl would know her name. Moreover call her mirror image zanpakuto by _her_ name. But she did. And so innocently and so naively that Byakuya thought maybe she had no idea who the woman was that she so carelessly called her zanpakuto.

Yes, he was sure Ukitake Mirai didn't know of the name she called, but when he looked at her zanpakuto's manifested spirit straight in the eyes, he felt the familiar sense of excitement and dread from her bright blue eyes. It was a feeling he hadn't experienced in over a hundred years.

Byakuya needed answers, there was too much of a coincidence that Mirai _looked_ like her and her zanpakuto's name was _her_ name. Indeed... the Kuchiki head didn't believe in coincidence, only in the truth.

He would find the truth, no matter what or _who_ it would take to get to it.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE CONTINUE TO FAVORITE, REVIEW, AND FOLLOW.**


	6. One Month of Hell

Hope ya'll are enjoying this fic! Please don't forget to you review if you love it (and me!). I will be returning to post on my other fic, my first SNK fic, so be on the look out for that.

I will try my best to continue writing and posting as often as possible, but *drumroll please* your favorite author will be auditioning for some voice acting roles! *queue squealing* I will update my lovely readers on the outcome of my auditions/recordings! Maybe, just maybe, one day I will grace the wonderful anime world with my voice.

Cheerio!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

* * *

 _Thwack!_

I winced as Captain Kuchiki's wooden sword connected with my shin causing my defensive stance faltering ever so slightly. Trying to find my footing I stumbled backwards only to find myself falling on my back. I slammed into the dirt ground forcefully feeling air escape my lungs in a quick motion leaving me breathless. My vision went black for a moment.

"Your swordsmanship is lacking." I heard Captain Kuchiki's placid comment to my blunder.

Sweat rolled off my brow as I turned my head slightly to see his form standing easily beside me. My vision began to focus on him and saw a bored, almost annoyed expression adorning his handsome face. He hadn't even broken a sweat, even while wearing his _haori_ and scarf on top of his shihakushō. I, on the other hand, felt like a disgusting pig, I was secretly glad I had forgone my mask as my attire since I probably would have passed out hours ago.

I got to my feet in one swift motion, grunting quietly feeling the aching creak in my joints. It had been a month since my father had re-assigned my training to Squad 6's Captain and I quickly realized how behind I was in terms of skill as a Lieutenant. Captain Kuchiki humbled me quickly. I used to believe my skills were higher than that of a Lieutenant's already considering I was training with Toshiro, but Captain Kuchiki's level of expertise vastly outshone my friend and Captain from Squad 10. I came to terms with the fact that I was quite mediocre in the realm of high-class, powerful shinigami.

While I loathed seeking out Captain Kuchiki everyday, I was secretly glad that he was willing to train me. It was very rare to be under his tutelage and even Renji would chide me for grumbling about his work ethic.

Everyday after my duties as Lieutenant I would make my way to the Kuchiki Manor promptly and fall into the routine of practicing swordsmanship and zanpakuto training on alternating days. I was still cool towards my father mostly because I was still ashamed that I had lost sight of myself and his own power. I had also found myself yearning to explore into the Seireitei more and more during my free time especially since I told Ikkaku and Yumi-kun about my hope to get to know the other squads as well as my own. They took me to their squads barracks instantly and had me display my own physical strength to their men, much to my chagrin, and spar against their captain. I actually had fun sparring with Captain Zaraki. Outside of my training with Captain Kuchiki I itched for a chance to test my growing strength.

I was brought back to the present feeling Captain Kuchiki's _reiatsu_ flare annoyingly.

"Again." He said tonelessly.

I rolled my shoulders back feeling my shihakushō stick to my pale skin and brought up my wooden sword in front of me. I saw Captain Kuchiki's grey eyes narrow ever so slightly before disappearing. Feeling my breath hitch I released it slowly and attempted to center my focus.

 _To my right!_

I instinctively bent my arms so that my sword lay diagonal against my right side sensing his attack. A gratifying, hard snap met my ears as I blocked his attack. I felt him vanish once more forcing me to hone my focus again.

 _Behind me!_

Twirling on my heels I struck my wooden sword downward meeting Captain Kuchiki's own weapon using all my strength to knock it out of his hands.

Instead, I found myself flat on my back again coughing up dust and feeling breathless once more. I cursed inwardly, that damned Captain swept my feet while I was concentrating on disarming the man!

"Dammit." I muttered gritting my teeth. I glared hard at the dark sky above me wondering if I'll ever be up to par with Captain Kuchiki, I began to think that these lessons were pointless since I wasn't even close to landing a hit on him. If I couldn't even be somewhat of a challenge for Squad 6's Captain then what kind of Captain could I hope to be when the time comes?

"We are done for today." Captain Kuchiki said swinging his wooden sword in his hands.

"One more time!" I ground out scrambling to my feet.

I watched as Captain Kuchiki observed me and said coldly, "I will not waste anymore time today."

Growling I pointed my sword at him, disregarding the blatant lack of respect I was showing him, but I honestly did not care at this point.

"One more time...sir." I said in a low voice.

Captain Kuchiki raised a slim brow a small smirk gracing his face, I forced myself not to blush at how utterly tantalizing he looked when he did that. I hated it when he smirked because it was... quite attractive.

"Fine," He complied gripping his sword lightly, "I'll send you on your back soon enough."

I reddened slightly at his comment; He probably was unaware of the double entedre he just said. I became conscious of how heavy my clothing felt and decided to divulge myself of the top part of my robes so that I could move freely.

"One second." I said beginning to slide my arms out of my robes. I heard Captain Kuchiki suck in his breath and I idly wondered if I was making him uncomfortable by undressing, but I didn't care at this point. If I was going to prove I was as strong as I believed I was, I would do whatever means necessary, even if it meant stripping the top of my clothing so that I was more comfortable.

Once I freed my arms from my robes I rolled the top of my shihakushō so that it was bunched up above my waist and obi. I always wore a tight, black v-neck undershirt that had sleeves beneath my robes now so thankfully I saved my modesty and Captain Kuchiki's. Feeling the early night breeze against my warm, exposed skin was a godsend. I adjusted the messy bun I placed my hair in, but felt locks of my hair fall against my ears and forehead, I brushed them aside deciding there was no time to preen. I could feel the Captain's cool eyes watch me and I felt my already heated skin go up in flames at his watchful eye. For some reason my state of dress felt oddly sensual knowing that Captain Kuchiki was observing me so intently.

I shook my head mentally berating myself for thinking of my new teacher in such a lewd way.

 _Get your head out of the gutter, for gods sakes!_

 ** _Mmm, but how can you resist his staring? Your undershirt is practically a second skin._**

I cringed inwardly. Dammit, Tsuya. She was right, though, I glance down furtively at my chest and saw the bindings keeping my full breasts down were noticeable in my lycra undershirt. As the night breeze wafted through once more I shivered hoping to high heaven my nipples weren't visible, my chagrin returning swiftly.

I grumbled embarrassingly and picked up my fallen wooden sword from the ground and held it in front of me again. Captain Kuchiki raised his eyebrows questioningly at me as if to ask if I was ready. I bobbed my head slightly indicating I was ready.

But, instead of waiting for him to attack first I decided to take advantage using the element of surprise. Pushing _reiatsu_ to the balls of my feet I surged forward feeling my surroundings pass by in a blur. I grunted quietly swinging my blade down on the spot where Captain Kuchiki stood relaxed. His reaction was as quick as I expected, he parried my offensive attack with ease and threw me off. I changed direction mid-air and flipped aiming a stroke at his legs. Again, his sword appeared in front of mine right as I was about to make contact.

I snarled angrily at his movements deciding that I was just going to have to be quicker. Over the week I barely had to practice any _shunpo_ since it was my strongest asset, but I knew that to reach Captain Kuchiki's level I would need to push myself during our swordsmanship training.

 ** _Let me help you, Mimi-chan._**

 _I told you, you're never taking over my body ever again._

 ** _Yes, yes, yes I already know that. I can help you another way._**

 _I don't need your help, Tsuya, I need to do this on my own.  
_

 ** _You will be fighting Byakuya on your own, but as your zanpakuto spirit I can guide you. We are one, I will always be a part of you._**

"Fine, dammit." I muttered under my breath agreeing to Tsuya's request.

Feeling Tsuya's consciousness meld with mine, I could see with wide eyes her form appearing before me. She looked just as she does in her world that I visit, wearing her snow-white kimono and flowing matching chestnut hair. Our flowing _reiatsu_ encompassed her ethereal form waving as though it were steam. I was breathless for a moment, even though I was looking at a mirror image of myself I couldn't help but feel as if I was in the presence of a goddess.

She smiled softly at me and when she spoke it sounded so serene in her honey-like voice, "My dear Mimi-hime, let's show Byakuya what we can do."

Flowing to my side, Tsuya wrapped herself around my body, molding herself to my stance. A warmth emitted throughout me as her voice whispered in my ear, "I will show you how to fight, I have much to teach you, but your training with Byakuya will allow me to teach you as well, hime."

"Can't he see you?"

"See what? I'm _you._ "

It felt like minutes had passed when in reality it was only milliseconds.

When I finally felt in-sync with my zanpakuto I stared hard at Captain Kuchiki feeling a surge of power flow through me. His expression was blank, but a hint of interest flickered across his face.

"I see you're taking this seriously, now. I wonder what changed..." He pondered.

This swarming heat within me was bursting to escape, but Tsuya's calming voice told me to control myself, it was our matching _reiatsu_ that was fighting to be free. I grit my teeth sliding my sandaled feet deep into the ground to prepare myself.

"Byakuya can feel your surge of spiritual pressure, hime," Tsuya's voice whispered, "He is cautious. I will guide your movements so that you will remember how to fight when I am not here."

"Yes, Tsuya." I murmured, gripping my sword handle so hard it probably would have been painful but my _reiatsu_ was blocking my pain receptors.

"Ready, hime?"

I grinned inwardly, a feral expression shadowing my face as I looked on to the stoic man, "Get ready, Captain."

"Hmph." Captain Kuchiki watched me impassively, "A little too confident, Lieutenant."

"He's fast, hime," Tsuya warned softly, "We're going to have to find an opening. I'll keep my eyes peeled."

"Roger."

Feeling a newfound strength I shunpoed forward reveling in the feel of this new speed. I felt a panic arise when I thought about how I wasn't familiar with my own body now that I had Tsuya with me and thought about how I couldn't time my landing after I launched forward. But Tsuya's reassuring whisper in my ear calmed me.

"I am with you, hime." She assured me.

I felt my feet land lithely on the dirt behind Captain Kuchiki, my body moved as though it weren't my own but a combination of Tsuya and I. Stepping forward soundlessly I became aware that the Captain hadn't followed my movements. Everything looked as though it were in slow-motion as I narrowed my eyes at the Captain's raven-colored locks carelessly fluttering in the wind from my passing form. Wide-eyed I drew my sword and shoved it hard towards his unprotected backside. I saw Tsuya's ghostly hands guide mine to make sure I hit my target.

Captain Kuchiki's head turned slowly seeing my sudden appearance and instantly twisted his body to avoid a direct hit.

"There!" Tsuya exclaimed shifting my eyes to his vulnerable side that was turning away from me.

Instinctively, I swung my leg out and slammed it hard against him. His forearm blocked me but the force of my kick staggered him. He slid away from me stabbing his wooden blade in the dirt to slow him down.

I heard him grunt in pain, a sound that was foreign to my ears. I looked at him in amazement as I crouched back into an offensive stance.

"You got a hit on him, hime!" Tsuya whooped.

"It's not over yet." I murmured back to her narrowing my eyes at the Captain's rising spiritual pressure.

Captain Kuchiki's arm that I had struck was hanging loosely at his side but the look in his eyes betrayed his cool expression. There was a fire full of anger and surprise behind those cold, grey eyes. I glanced down at the spot where I had kicked him and saw that his _haori's_ sleeve was torn as well as his shihakushō revealing a bright red mark on his pale skin.

"What was that?" Captain Kuchiki inquired keeping his tone calm and collected.

"What was what?" I asked back sounding as innocent as possible. I wanted to pay back the Captain for the brutal attacks he aimed my way the past month and decided to play dumb to his questions about my revived strength.

"Playing coy doesn't suit you, Lieutenant." Captain Kuchiki deadpanned, "Your spiritual pressure as been stagnant since we started training, and your speed hasn't developed much, even though I insisted to leave shunpo training for last since it was sufficient enough. However, your _reiatsu_ has shot up exponentially as well as your speed in just a few minutes. I am well aware that it did not happen by accident. And-" He paused, "That move is very similar to my own."

I stayed silent tensing my muscles.

"Your zanpakuto's spirit is strong," He continued in an approving tone, "I thought that training you would prove to be fruitless, but your Captain was right, you are full of surprises, Lieutenant."

A faint blush began to spread across my cheeks as I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Tsuya wanted to help me because I admitted I wasn't strong enough."

I saw the Captain's eye twitch minutely at the mention of my zanpakuto's name and said, "It is admirable you admit your weaknesses. I've never heard of a zanpakuto spirit that was capable of assisting their master when they are not at their side. You must have an indestructible bond with her."

"He doesn't even know the half of it." Tsuya muttered in my ear.

"Now," Captain Kuchiki said with an air of finality, "We are done with training for today."

"What?!" I almost shouted, "No, I want a chance to knock you off your feet." Captain Kuchiki's grey eyes narrowed at my lack of respect. "Uh, Captain." I finished lamely. I clenched my hands into tight fists and stepped forward only to feel the backlash of the intense _reiatsu_ vibrate throughout my body.

"As much as I would enjoy the challenge, you look like you are about to pass out where you stand."

I glanced down and saw that my legs were shaking uncontrollably and I fell to my knees hard.

"We pushed it too hard, hime." Tsuya said sadly, I felt her strong spirit leaving my body and appear in front of me as unearthly and beautiful as when she materialized earlier. A pretty smile adorned her porcelain face, a smile that matched my own. "We will need to practice our combined form more so we can sustain our power together."

"Thank you for your borrowed strength," I said gratefully, "But like I said I want to develop my strength on my own."

"But it _is_ your strength, hime," Tsuya urged beginning to fade away, "I'm just helping you mature it. Just like your Bankai and _shikai_."

With that she disappeared from my sight and I heard her sigh comfortably in my head.

"If your zanpakuto could manifest itself within your physical body permanently you will leap forward in terms of skill," Captain Kuchiki's voice broke me from my trance. I wondered if he saw and heard my interaction with Tsuya, but remembered that only _I_ could see her.

I looked at him from my knelt position. I tried to force my muscles to answer my brain's cry to get up, but they stayed resolute. I felt a wave of embarrassment hit me as I realized what I would have to do so I could move.

"Um, Captain?" I questioned an embarrassed smile forming on my lips.

The Captain must have been deep in thought over my abilities because he glanced up from his brooding, startled. His stormy eyes met mine and a sharp warmth bloomed in my chest. Standing there, regal as ever, Captain Kuchiki was the embodiment of power and beauty. Even though his arm was injured and his clothing torn, he presented himself as untouchable. The _sakura_ trees blooming around the Kuchiki Training Grounds around him personified his magnificence.

No matter how cruel he could be I felt myself being drawn to him repeatedly. I wondered if he felt the same magnetism within him, I felt as though my soul was calling to him like an old friend. When we trained I forgot all sense of physical attraction to him, but my spirit called to him and fought valiantly to obtain of level of equilibrium. Maybe that was why I went so willingly to him and trained under arduous conditions just so that I can be near his spirit.

His overpowering aura and strength was like an aphrodisiac.

My mouth felt dry as his lips quirked up in amusement at my current predicament. That sexy upturn would forever be my undoing.

"Yes?" He asked, mirth evident in his relaxed voice.

"I seem to have overworked my leg muscles with my _reiatsu_ ," I mumbled lowly reverting my gaze to my folded legs, "I can't move."

I continued to stare hard at my legs hearing no response from Captain Kuchiki.

Flustering, I started to say quickly, "Er, I'll just send for Kiyone-"

The sound of ruffling met my ears as I looked up in surprise to see Captain Kuchiki in front of me with a knee to the ground. I stared in confusion and opened my mouth to say something snarky until I saw him lift his uninjured arm and wrap it around my petite frame.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed as an intense heat flamed on my cheeks at his actions. I shot my head down so I couldn't look at him, but I could feel his _reiatsu_ enjoying my discomfort immensely.

"I can't have you catching a cold because you pushed your body too hard," He said matter of factly, a hint of cool wickedness lacing his words, "It would be a shame to allow your improvement to go to waste over something as frivolous as a common cold."

Before I could retort, I felt his strong arm scoop me up easily forcing my legs to fold as if I was in a fetal position. He held me tightly against his chest and gripped... my bottom. A fierce blush rose from my neck, I'm pretty sure I was going to pass out from bloodrush to my head because of him since it seemed to happen every other second. Sensing my discomfort, I heard Captain Kuchiki chuckle under his breath.

"What?!" I hissed angrily crossing my arms across my chest looking up to see the Captain looking down at me with an amused expression.

"I find your bashfulness refreshing."

"Uh-" My throat hitched at his open answer. Steeling my will I shot a scathing glare at him and looked away pointedly muttering, "I'm sure you find copping a feel _refreshing_."

Captain Kuchiki sighed getting to his feet, I felt a sharp pinch on my bottom causing me to yelp and fluster indignantly in his iron-like grasp.

"If I wanted to ' _cop a feel_ ' I wouldn't do it to a defenseless woman, especially one at a much lower standing than myself." He reminded me shrewdly clearly finding enjoyment in my weakened state.

At that moment I realized this was the closest Captain Kuchiki and I have been since we met. Also, I had never seen this playful side of his and it struck me as odd coming from such a cold, calculating man. But... At the same time it felt familiar. I'm sure others would be reeling over seeing Captain Kuchiki carrying them, but for me it felt like I was right at home.

"Are you... teasing me, Captain?" I asked slightly astonished at his behavior.

Like always, he made no reaction to my words and gazed at me thoughtfully.

"I have decided after today you will be a formidable student and subordinate," He replied easily beginning to step forward, "I have no reason to treat you as harshly as I do my own foolhardy Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant Abarai is much stronger and intelligent than you think." I insisted defending my new comrade a harshness edging at my tone.

After being forced into tutelage by my father, Renji had graciously come to my aid and assisted me on how to act and behave towards his Captain. I had never been put in a position where nobility was important and I desperately wanted to make a proper impression on the Kuchiki Head. My fellow red-haired Lieutenant was by my side the entire month before and after training, hearing my stories and pointing out what mistakes I was making. I had thought he would be jealous at the attention his Captain was giving me, but in fact he was encouraging me to challenge his superior.

"I think my Captain needs to be reminded he isn't the only powerful shinigami here." Renji told me one night after a particularly difficult day of training. Welts adorned my body as we sat in a small bar that we had been frequenting since the start of my exercises. I had developed a taste for alcohol, much to my regret since I knew Matsumoto and Captain Kyoraku would fly over the moon when they found out, and a tolerance unmatched by Renji. Knocking back my sake I eyed my new friend oddly and said, "But wouldn't you want your Captain to train you? He'll help you get stronger."

Renji smirked behind his cup and sipped his sake, "I'd rather not show him that I have improved greatly since the last time he's seen me in battle."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons." Renji said curtly finishing the rest of his drink and calling for another round. I kept my mouth shut realizing he did not want to pursue the subject any further.

Thinking back on that memory I bristled at Captain Kuchiki's dismissive actions toward his own Lieutenant. If only he knew that Renji was close to reaching Bankai then maybe he would retract his statements.

"That said," Captain Kuchiki said, "I think that I would not be against training you more often. I doubt your Captain would mind."

"Uh-"

I pondered on his request feeling the night wind caress my heated face and push aside my hairpiece that wafted in the air. I was still uncomfortable in the position I was in, especially since the Captain's hand was stuck to my rump, but if I didn't injure his other arm I probably wouldn't be dealing with the intrusion.

Train more? What does that mean...

"We will train before and after your duties."

"Before and after?!" I yelped looking up at him and narrowing my eyes at his chiseled jaw line. He continued to stare ahead as he walked amiably toward the 13 Division barracks. "I'll hardly have the energy to finish my tasks let alone train with you."

"Oh? I didn't know Captain Ukitake's daughter was so weak."

I knew the Captain was goading me to accept his proposal, but I was too enraged to think it through. Bridling at his words I flared my _reiatsu_ and snarled, "I. Am. Not. Weak."

"Hm, touched a nerve, have I?"

From my angle I couldn't see his grey eyes twinkling with triumph knowing he caught me in his trap. I wanted to smack the damn noble upside the head but refrained knowing that I would be embarrassing my own father for showing such disrespect.

Instinctively, I gripped my hair piece and shot back with a fire blazing in my eyes, "I'll do it, _Captain_." I gnashed my teeth at the formal greeting to my superior.

He did not respond, but his overwhelming _reiatsu_ enveloped me and forced me to calm my own. It was an odd feeling having someone else's _reiatsu_ push on your own, but it felt comforting for some odd reason. However, it was only Captain Kuchiki's _reiatsu_ that could do that, even my own father's _reiatsu_ felt suffocating and foreign. Captain Kuchiki's _reiatsu_ felt like cool water to me, refreshing and welcoming.

Sensing my calming demeanor Captain Kuchiki said softly, "Good."

The remainder of the trip was silent, the Captain's calming spiritual pressure sent me into a blissful tranquil stupor since my body was beginning to wear down from the effects of our spar. I wondered idly why he didn't shunpo to my quarters, but I didn't have the energy to ask out loud. It would have been much faster and it would have been less trouble, but a part of me was secretly glad he didn't.

Chancing a glance, I flicked my eyes upward and saw the bright moonlight shining down and bathing him in a soft glow. His stormy eyes never left the road before him and I wondered if he could hear my heart beating rapidly. I felt myself wanting to lift my hands and touch his exposed jawline. It looked so inviting.

Suddenly, he look down briefly, much to my chagrin since I was staring so openly at him. I averted my gaze and stared ahead of me at the passing buildings of the Seireitei blushing deeply. Scolding myself inwardly, I forced myself to ignore the feeling of him staring at me.

 _ **Why so shy, hime?**_

 _Ugh, I don't know, Tsuya. I really despise him, but... I can't place this feeling.  
_

 ** _It's called attraction._**

 _I'd rather not call it that, he's my superior officer. My teacher. And he's just plain mean.  
_

 ** _He wasn't mean earlier. You enjoyed his teasing._**

 _Well, I mean. It was weird, and different. But I didn't enjoy it, idiot!  
_

 ** _You continue to forget that I am you, I feel everything. And right now I can tell that you have got the hots for Byakuya._**

 _Ugh!  
_

I tuned out my zanpakuto knowing that if we continued our mental conversation I would die of embarrassment.

"We're here." Captain Kuchiki's cool voice said smoothly. We had arrived in front of the division building and headed inside. Before I could direct him where to go he had already made his way down the path towards the seated officer's building. At first, I was surprised he knew his way around our Squad's residence, but then remembered that as a Captain he probably knew where everyone was occupied.

"I know where the Lieutenant room resides." He said evenly. I didn't question how but nodded wordlessly to proceed toward my bedroom.

Coming up to the building where my quarters were I started to find feeling in my legs. Cautiously, I wiggled some of my toes and felt them move. I opened my mouth to tell Captain Kuchiki but caught myself.

 _Why don't I want to tell him I could walk on my own?! Dammit..._

It was embarrassing enough as it is that I had to have a Captain carry me to my quarters, but to not even try to walk on my own? What was wrong with me?!

Then... It dawned on me.

I didn't want to leave his embrace.

Involuntarily I curled closer to his body's warmth and closed my eyes, I reveled in his nearness and aura. I could smell the sakura trees on his shihakushō and it dulled my senses. To hell with pride, I wanted to savor this as long as possible since I would probably never let myself be carried like this again.

"Lieutenant," His gentle, collected voice called to me. I fluttered my eyes open slowly and saw his elegant face looking down at me. I realized suddenly he had found my bedroom and entered it gracefully. He soundlessly placed me as lightly as if I were a feather on my bed. I felt his hand linger for just a moment before slipping it from my side. Swiftly, Captain Kuchiki turned and began to walk out.

I wanted to say something, anything to him.

"Thank you... Captain." I whispered gazing at the _kanji_ signifying his squad number on his _haori_.

He paused at my doorway. Turning his head slightly to look at me, he replied, his voice deep and smooth, "Goodnight, Lieutenant Ukitake."

I felt my lips tug upward turning into a soft, kind smile, "Goodnight, Captain Kuchiki."

* * *

 **Ohohoho Mirai is getting the feels! Kawaii!**


	7. Yin and Yang

Sorry for going AWOL on you guys! But I'm back with more good stuff! This chapter was re-written and re-written and RE-WRITTEN. This is a goody!

Thank you to your continued support! I can't believe you guys really like this story *cries* I love you all!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

* * *

"Something on your mind, Abarai?"

I bopped my red-headed friend on the head good-naturedly and plopped on the lush grass beside him. It was mid-day and I had decided to hand off the rest of my duties to Kiyone and Sentaro so that I could spend time in Squad 6's barracks earlier than usual. I found Renji sitting beneath a _sakura_ tree deep in thought. He didn't even acknowledge me when I snuck up behind him.

He said nothing except shot a menacing glare my way. I knew what was troubling him, the news came a week ago that Rukia had disappeared in the world of the living.

"I'm being dispatched to Karakura Town to find her." I said quietly, "I leave tonight."

"W-what?" Renji exclaimed wheeling around to face me, "Why you?" His spiritual pressure flared causing the wind to change direction.

"Well, first of all, bonehead," I snarled smacking his arm at his outburst, " _I'm_ her Lieutenant and she's in _my_ squad. Secondly, I volunteered. Thirdly, you are way too attached to go look for her."

He grumbled something underneath his breath, it sounded something along the lines of _'You'll probably end up getting drunk in the human world before getting to her.'_

Before he could react, I snatched his ear and slammed it to the ground.

"What was that?" I growled pinching his small appendage tighter.

"OW OW OW! I didn't say anything! Shit, let go of me!" Renji hollered flailing his long limbs around.

Satisfied, I released my hold on him and crossed my arms across my chest. I watched him rub his ear vigorously still laying prone on the grass. He lowered his hand and laid his cheek down facing towards me with a solemn expression.

"I know she didn't disappear on her own," Renji said softly, "Someone did something to her. If you're going to investigate, make sure that person suffers."

Smirking, I got squatted so that I could put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I've been training with Captain Kuchiki for a month now, Abarai, if anyone knows how to make someone suffer, it's him."

Renji smiled sadly, "I know. I'm not doubting your skills, Mirai. It's just-"

"Don't worry about it." I stood up slowly flashing a sly grin at my friend, "I'll find her and bring her back. I promise. I have training with your Captain right now, see me off before I go."

He nodded his head, "I will."

I waved goodbye and shunpo'ed towards the Kuchiki Training Grounds. One month... Honestly, it felt as though I had been training with Captain Kuchiki for years. He was the first person I saw in the morning and the last one I saw at night. It some ways... it was a bit intimate... Like marriage. I stumbled slightly at the thought and felt my cheeks burn shamelessly. Definitely not thinking about that right now.

I arrived at the Kuchiki Manor Gate in a matter of seconds. Standing prostate and regal were the 2 guards I begun to be familiar with. I grinned mischievously, I loved playing games with them. I knew my speed was unmatched by anyone other than a Captain, so I liked to mess around with the guards whenever I felt like their day seemed too boring. Indeed, the guard that always was on the right, his name was Daisuke, looked as though he was going to fall asleep on the spot. Ichiro, the guard to the left, was lazily looking ahead at what seemed like nothing. Being the student of Captain Kuchiki, I had to keep his guard on their toes.

Giggling silently, I shot forward at top-speed and passed by Daisuke and Ichiro. I extended my arms and bopped both their heads lightly with my fists bursting out in laughter at their flustered motions. Daisuke snorted awake and whipped his head around wildly, while Ichiro shot upward trying to snatch whatever had touched his head, but felt only air.

"Have a good day, guys!" I shouted gaily waving my arms at the two guards.

I sighed contently landing lightly on the cobble pathway leading toward the Manor. I saw the koi pond glittering to my left feeling the urge to visit my favorite little fish. I felt out with my _reiatsu_ searching for my teacher and found him still in his study within the Manor.

"That gives me 5 minutes before I have to be at the training grounds." I whispered to myself.

Visiting Captain Kuchiki's koi pond was one of the few simple pleasures I allowed myself these days. It was peaceful to see the koi swimming about with a care in the world. I strolled over to the edge of the koi pond and knelt over searching through the brightly colored amphibians. Quickly, I found her, the bright snow-colored koi with the black teardrop. Swimming languidly beside her was a deep midnight black koi with a white crescent moon stamped on its forehead. That koi always reminded me of Captain Kuchiki, maybe because it always avoided the other koi or because it swam so much more gracefully than the others. I named it Byakuya.

I giggled silently, of course I would never call Captain Kuchiki by his first name... ever, but saying it in my head was enough. I dipped my hand in the water as the white koi passed and touched its scales gently. The two koi began to wrap themselves around each other, much to my surprise and confusion. Black and white. Yin and Yang.

Suddenly, a bright, blinding light burst flashed in front of my eyes and a searing hot pain coursed throughout my head. I groaned clutching my head and felt the soft grass make contact with my body. I cracked an eye open and saw the two koi swimming together in the calm blue waters before the light took over my vision.

 _"Look! Our koi are in love, Byakuya!"_

 _Huh?_

 _"I'm being serious, Byakuya, they're finally getting along!"_

 _Byakuya...?_

 _I felt the warm sun beating on my bare face as I turned over toward the voices that felt like they were screaming in my brain. I moaned loudly feeling a dull ache in the back of my head._

 _"Are they really?" I heard a familiar smooth, masculine voice question to the left of me._

 _Forgetting my headache, I shot my eyes open and turned._

 _Holy hell._

 _It was Captain Kuchiki! But..._

 _I continued to gape as I lay prone on the green grass, my eyes widening into saucers as each second passed. I was staring at a much younger Captain Kuchiki who was sitting very comfortably at the edge of the pond._

 _His eyes still held that mysterious aura that felt as though he were staring deep into your soul, but they seemed much brighter and less darkened by time. He was even, oh dear God, smiling. His soft lips had broken into a dazzling smile that outshone the sun. I felt myself faint a little. His ebony hair was still long, but tied back in an adorable low ponytail and his bangs were shorter hanging low on the left side of his face. The kenseikan he normally wore was nowhere to be found, nor was his white finger-less gloves and_ _ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu. Instead of donning a shihakushō, he wore a dark blue shitagi, a white kosodo, and matching dark blue hakama.  
_

 _"Cute.." I murmured accidentally. I groaned and felt heat rise to my cheeks.  
_

 _What the hell was going on?_

 _I looked around me and nothing looked different. The Kuchiki Manor Grounds still looked as immaculate as ever, Daisuke and Ichiro were still at the front of the gate looking bored, the sun was shining, the birds were singing. So, why in the name of Kami was I staring at a young Captain Kuchiki? And, he didn't even acknowledge my existence. I'm pretty sure if I felt ridiculous fawning over him, he would have noticed too. So, I'm invisible... A tingling sensation prickled around my body, the same feeling I would get when I dreamt. Maybe I was dreaming again...  
_

 _"Look at them! My Yuki and your Hikaru." A feminine voice cooed._

 _I hadn't even noticed the other person beside Captain Kuchiki, but honestly who would notice anyone else when he was there. I vaguely wondered if the woman beside him was his late wife, but when I chanced a glance at her I didn't think my heart could stop more than once in 5 minutes._

 _Sitting serenely and laying her head on Captain Kuchiki's shoulder was... me._

 _Her hair was the same shade, same shine, as my own. Her light brown, chestnut locks drifted easily over her shoulder mingling with Captain Kuchiki's own deep black hair. Her eyes were a bright shining silver staring lovingly at the pond in front of us. I looked into the reflection of the pond and saw matching liquid eyes staring back. From the shape of her eyebrows, to the bridge of her nose and the soft pink lips, she was me in every shape and form. She was wearing a snow-white yukata with baby pink rose petals lining it paired with a light rosette obi around her waist. I noted that she wasn't wearing sandals, unlike Captain Kuchiki, and it shockingly reminded myself of how I despise wearing footwear. Her silky hazel-colored hair was slightly wavy, much like my own, and waved passed her shoulders so elegantly and gracefully. A light fringe lay against her forehead reminding me of-  
_

 _"Tsuya." Captain Kuchiki murmured._

 _I felt as though I had jumped out of my own skin. My head suddenly felt very light and my body weakened. I think I heard him wrong, there's no way. What the actual fuck is happening right now? Who is this woman? Why is her name Tsuya, too, just like my zanpakuto? And she looks just like me! Holy hell..._

 _My mind was swirling with unanswered questions and absurd realities. This was just a dream, right? It's just like the other dreams I've been having so it must be because I'm dreaming about people that I know. Yeah... That's it... Right...?  
_

 _"Yes, Byakuya?" My mirror image replied softly._

 _"Never leave my side."_

 _The young woman, Tsuya, sighed contently and let go of her hold on Captain Kuchiki's arm. I watched in mild shock as she turned up to him, lightly grabbing his chin with her hand and turning him so that he was facing down at her. They looked so intimate and close, his face mere inches from her own. I reddened and turned away swiftly feeling like a peeping tom, but curiosity killed the Mirai because I looked back feeling the urge to see this situation unfold._

 _"Of course." Tsuya whispered thickly, she raised her head so that their lips touched briefly.  
_

 _"Wow..." I murmured to myself._

 _The woman's eyes shot open and stared directly at me. Unease filled me as her silver eyes narrowed to slits at me, her hold on Captain Kuchiki tightened for a moment before she released him. I shifted backwards a moment, but something kept me glued to the spot._

 _There's no way she saw me! Right? Oh shit, shit, shit, shit!_

 _"I promised Ukitake-san that I would play a game of shogi," Tsuya's soft voice said to Captain Kuchiki, "I will meet you and your grandfather for supper tonight."_

 _"Hurry back." Captain Kuchiki whispered softly tucking back a lock of her hair behind her ear._

 _Tsuya smiled and kissed the palm of his hand as he withdrew it, "I will be back before you know."_

 _I watched the two rise from the pond's edge and embrace tightly. Captain Kuchiki departed swiftly and disappeared from sight, Tsuya's back was still to me, but I had a sinking feeling growing in my stomach._

 _"So," She whispered, "When are you from?"_

 _I stayed silent, maybe someone else was here I didn't see. I whipped my head around and flared my reiatsu, only to find to my horror that I had no reiatsu._

 _Double shit._

 _"You have no spiritual energy here," Tsuya said calmly turning around to face me, "You are not part of this time, so, I ask again, when are you from?"_

 _"I'm sorry," I croaked finding my throat dry from surprise and fear, "I don't understand the question."_

 _Tsuya sighed and stepped forward, I flinched back instinctively._

 _"You're scared of yourself?" She inquired, raising a brow in amusement._

 _"What the hell is going on?" I bit back, glaring at my mirror self._

 _Wow, no wonder Shiro-kun and Ikkaku hated it when I made fun of them. I want to tear the head off my look a like and she's barely said anything._

 _In a blur, she had vanished from her spot on the lush grass and had grabbed ahold of my arm whisking me away._

 _"Hey!" I shouted feeling my body lurch at the sudden force and speed._

 _"We don't have much time."_

 _I looked up and saw the worry clouding her eyes as we flew across the roofs of the Seireitei. For some reason, I wasn't worried about where she was taking me. The fear and uncertainty left my body the moment I felt her spiritual pressure. I knew I could trust her with my life._

 _After a few minutes, we had landed in a clearing deep within the forest near the outskirts of the Seireitei. I glanced around, this place was familiar. My father had taken me here a few times when I was a child, but I didn't remember much._

 _"Now, that you've calmed down," Tsuya said breezily, plopping down on the long grass, "We have much to discuss."_

 _I observed her warily, but ultimately conceded and took the spot beside her._

 _"I did not make a mistake when I asked when you are from. I know you are from a different time period, the only question is which?"_

 _"Uh..."_

 _"Hm," Tsuya took my hand in her own and a light emitted from it._

 _"Excuse you!" I said roughly snatching my hand out of her own and rubbing it._

 _"You're almost 400 years into the future." She murmured, looking at me with interest._

 _"Wha-what?" I'm almost 400 years in the past?_

 _"That's nice to know," Tsuya said to herself, "I'm still alive for another 400 years."_

 _"Uh, wait," I sputtered, "What are you saying? I'm not you. I don't remember any of this. I was born 400 years ago, if you're alive now then there's no way that you're me."_

 _"I must have said it wrong," Tsuya chuckled, "You are a reincarnation of me from the future."_

 _Holy. Hell._

 _"You're bat-shit crazy, there's no way-"_

 _"While you are in your shocked state I will be brief." Tsuya interrupted placing her hands in her lap and staring up at the blue sky, "My name is Tsuya. I am a special soul that no longer ties to the Human World. I reincarnate here, in the Soul Society. I do not recall my creation."  
_

 _My chest heaved as I sucked in shaky, shallow breaths. I still couldn't speak, my mind was numb and my heart felt cold. So... I was just a copy? Another life that will disappear while another one of me will reappear again._

 _"This is... odd." Tsuya murmured appreciatively, "I have reincarnated more times than I can count, but I do remember going thousands of years without coming back to life. I've only lived 200 years, now, I wonder what happens to me-"_

 _"Shut up." I ground out grabbing my head and squeezing my eyes shut, "I'm just dreaming, this is just a weird dream."  
_

"I assure you, you are not dreaming." Her gentle voice said, "I'm curious though..."

This isn't possible. There's no way this is happening. I'm me, I'm Ukitake Mirai. I'm not some reincarnated soul. I can't be!

 _"It bears the question why you have no memory of who you really are? Every time I was reborn I always regained parts of my memories through bits and pieces as a baby and fully forming them as a child. Only the important events of my previous life are etched into my mind, but things slip through the cracks as I age and I can only recall a few millenia back."_

 _My brain began to explode like fireworks, something deep within was fighting to be free, fighting against an invisible lock in my consciousness._

 _"And now that you're here, you have no clue who I am." Tsuya continued to ponder, ignoring my obvious panic attack, "And there's only one reason why I would have ensure my next reincarnation wouldn't know about her previous lives."  
_

 _I looked up blearily through heavy eyelids as the pain inside me began to swell and I could barely comprehend what Tsuya was saying, she glanced down at me and frowned._

 _"You're returning to your time, now." She said._

 _"Ngh..."_

 _"Before you leave, you must remember this," Tsuya said sharply reaching for my hunched shoulders and shaking me slightly, "Yhwach must have returned which is why my life was cut short and my memories erased. You must remember this and never ever regain our memories. You will be my last reincarnation."_

 _I stared at her confusedly, "What are you talking about?"_

 _"If you don't have my memories then you will be unable to reincarnate again. It is the sacrifice for the reincarnation."_

 _"I still don't-"_

 _"And you never will understand." Tsuya said solemnly, her hands slipping from my shoulders, "I am unhappy that I will not be with Byakuya forever."_

 _"Captain Kuchiki?"_

 _Tsuya's eye snapped upward to meet mine and in seconds she had me pinned to the ground. The blinding pain in my chest intensified ten-fold, I could feel my body departing from this world._

 _"Byakuya? You know of Kuchiki Byakuya?" Her voice came out in a protective growl._

 _"He is my sensei." I said bleakly sucking in a shaky painful breath._

 _"Oh, Byakuya," Tsuya whispered with a sad smile on her face, "He probably is so confused as to why you look exactly like his former lover."_

 _"What the-"_

 _In an instant my body was sucked from that world into a bright chasm of light. My body felt hot and stiff, I tried to reach out but I could feel nothing. And then with a sudden jerk I felt as though I landed on the ground, hard._

"Mirai!"

I awoke with a start, my eyes flipping open and my heart hammering against my chest. The once bright clear sky was turning into a hazy orange glow. Afternoon had fallen.

Pieces of the world I was in floated in mind, but I remembered everything. Tsuya. Reincarnation. Me.

The spiritual pressure of Captain Kuchiki was beside me, its tendrils on edge as if it were about to explode if I made one wrong move. Slowly, I turned my head upward and met the unreadable gaze of Kuchiki Byakuya.

"I sent for Unohana-sensei. I had tried waking you an hour ago, but you would not open your eyes."

"An hour?" I balked, it felt like I was gone for 15 minutes.

"What happened?" Captain Kuchiki demanded softly.

"Nothing." I lied quickly, shifting my eyes back down to avoid his piercing gray stare. The scenes of his interaction with my former life burned into my brain, I couldn't bear to look at him without seeing the tenderness and love that caused an odd and uncomfortable ache in my chest.

"Do not lie to me," He murmured, I heard his robes swish as his body knelt beside mine, "I know that wasn't just a nap, Lieutenant. You were saying... things."

I stilled. "What did I say?"

"My name."

"That doesn't seem very odd to me." I deadpanned stiffly moving my sleeping limbs and attempting to get into a sitting upright position. I felt my hand leaving cool wetness and realized my hand was still in the koi pond. The white koi I was fond of stayed beneath my palms until I retreated my hand slowly from the water. Strange...

"You called me, 'Byakuya.'"

Heat flared on my cheeks as I stared hard at the pond wishing I could sink into the ground and never reappear. That godamn dream.

 _No... not a dream._

 _It would be foolish of me to assume it was anything but real. I want to deny it. I want to deny the truth. But I've always known. That part of me that I never understood, that part of me I kept buried because I couldn't make sense of it. The one that dreamed of different lives._

"My apologies, sensei," I said bowing my head slightly, "That was very rude of me."

He remained silent, I could feel his gaze burning through me. A beat passed. I could feel the air growing warm with tension, I needed to get out of here. I began to stand, but I suddenly felt pressure on my cheek.

His warm hand was lightly cupping my cheek and turning my face towards him.

Surprised, I found myself unable to move as I followed his guided movements so that I was staring directly into his stormy eyes. His normal blank expression was clouded with so many roiling emotions I couldn't tear my gaze away. Something inside me called out to him, screaming his name in sadness and need.

I unconsciously brought my own hands up and placed them atop his and caressed it gently. Surprise flitted across his grey eyes at my actions, but then an undeniable warmth settled. This tenderness he was showing me was never seen by anyone. Before, I would probably have been over the moon at his advances, but I knew better now.

Now it made sense as to why Captain Kuchiki was so different around me than with his other subordinates. I always thought it was because I was different, or maybe because he saw something in me that no one else did. When I was alone with my thoughts, I often wondered that maybe... maybe he felt something more for me. Just as I did that first night he carried me to my room.

But now I know, he only sees me as the woman he loved hundreds of years ago. He saw Tsuya, not me. Not Mirai. That realization sank in my heart and made the ache of want and need turn into sadness. I never really did think that I would be able to be by Captain Kuchiki's side as more than his comrade, but I relished the idea that he wanted me by his side as a partner in battle. I would be his equal.

None of that mattered now, I wasn't even my own person anymore. I had become someone I was so proud of, someone who was strong in their own right, but now I know it was all a lie.

Hotness stung at my eyes as I gripped his gloved hand and removed it from my face. I felt cold air replacing the heat of his hands, but I couldn't pretend anymore. I couldn't let myself believe that Captain Kuchiki actually felt something for me, it was for someone else.

"I have to go." I said in a near whisper. I couldn't stand being in his presence any longer.

Using all the _reiatsu_ I could muster I shunpo'ed as fast as I could away from that spot leaving a speechless Captain in my wake.

As the afternoon air filled my oxygen deprived lungs, I let out a bloodcurdling scream of anger. It echoed throughout the whole of the Seireitei, but I was barely a blur flying across the rooftops, no one would know whose anguished cry it belonged to. Every shingle I landed on burst into rubble leaving a huge dent and debris flying everywhere.

I didn't care. I couldn't feel anything.

All I knew was that I had to get away from everything, and luckily, I was going to go away for a while. I flew towards my squad barracks hoping to avoid having to see anyone. I was glad that I had perfected my shunpo since I could slip between buildings and hallways without being detected. I saw my open window and slipped through grabbing my zanpakuto that was settled comfortably against my bed. I turned around to leap out my window again only to be stopped by a flare of familiar spiritual pressure.

"You're not scheduled to leave for the Human World for a few more hours." My father's voice said quietly behind me, "Why are you in such a hurry to leave, Mirai?"

I gripped the handle of my zanpakuto tightly, "I finished training. There's no reason for me to waste time."

"Look at me."

I grit my teeth, he was the last person I wanted to see now. If only he knew the daughter he adopted was nothing more than-

"You know who I am, don't you?" I whispered, realization hitting me hard. Of course... Everyone who has been alive longer than 400 years knows who I am. I turned fully to watch my father's expression change from worry to shock.

"How do you know?" My father said sharply. He didn't need any explanation, it seemed, he knew exactly what I was talking about.

I barked out a laugh, I'm pretty sure my sanity was at its breaking point. "How do I know I'm just a reincarnation of a soul? Honestly, _father_ , I have no idea. But it's truly great to know that this whole time you have all played me like a fool. _"_

"Mirai, it's not like that," My father pleaded, he took a step forward.

"Don't take another step!" I screamed, the bubbling anger of my spiritual pressure burst out. I saw my father wince at the force and back away slightly, I felt waves upon waves of my white _reiatsu_ saturate the room and swirl around me. I couldn't control it, a red rage filled me, clawing to cause destruction to those who have lied to my face.

"Mirai! Stop this!" My father shouted, his own _reiatsu_ battling against mine. He coughed suddenly, blood dribbling down his mouth as he began to convusle.

I felt my _reiatsu_ warm and turn into a bright brilliant white flame that shot directly for my father. I was so angry, so hurt, so confused. I didn't stop it, my mind egged me on to obliterate the man who had lied to me for hundreds of years.

Before I could make contact, a body appeared between my flame and him.

"Stop this, princess."

"Get out of my way, Tsuya!" I snarled seeing my zanpakuto's manifestation.

"You're fight is with me, not your father!" She shouted, her bright silver eyes boring into my own, "Go! Leave for the Senkaimon, Mirai! Do your duty! Find Rukia! I promise you that I will tell you everything, but you know that harming your father will cause you deep regret and pain forever."

The burning sensation of my _reiatsu_ began to diminish at her words, the fierce power of my spiritual pressure waned and I felt my senses returning. I finally could see clearly, I saw Tsuya with her arms extended like a phoenix protecting my ill father.

"Father-" I whispered painfully, "I didn't mean to-"

"Go." Tsuya commanded.

"I'm so sorry." I uttered ashamedly.

"Wait, Mirai!"

I disappeared before he could say anything, tears falling down my face. I tried to kill him, my father. My body moved on its own, appearing before the Senkaimon. Stony faced and blank, I extracted my scarf I kept inside my shihakushō and tied it tightly around my face obscuring my features. My heart ached and beat slowly like a corpse as the shoji doors of the Senkaimon opened to a brilliant light.

A black Jigokuchō fluttered to my shoulder and urged me to enter. I turned around and gazed at the Soul Society before stepping forward into the light. Yes, I was running away, but I would still find Rukia. I made a promise to Abarai.

I needed to understand everything, and while my mind was plagued with so many unanswered questions, one thing was for certain.

 _Who am I?_

 _I am not a Captain's daughter._

 _I am just a copy._

* * *

 **SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY. Such is life, eh? Thank you so much for your continued support! I truly am grateful for my readers, rest assured, I have been seeing your pleas for more chapters and I promise I will be updating more often!**


End file.
